Ladybug: The Holiday Chronicles
by FlamingNytro
Summary: A series of holidays that Blake and Ruby spend learning their feelings for one another! BlakexRuby (Ladybug); Cuteness and fluff galore! Happy holidays everyone, whatever they may be!
1. Chapter 1: Halloween 2014

**CHAPTER 1: HALLOWEEN**

"Blake, can you take me out now _pleeeeeeeeease_?" The young faunus glanced up from her book to see Ruby sprawled in front of her on the bed. She stared back at Blake with almost impossibly adorable puppy-dog eyes.

Tonight was Halloween, and everyone at Beacon had already made their way down to the ballroom for the annual festivities. Ruby however, declined the invitation from her sister and Weiss, saying that she'd rather go out trick-or-treating around Vale. After hearing Weiss ramble on about how they were all too old to be doing that "kid stuff" as she put it, Blake stepped in and said that she would accompany Ruby on her night out. She wasn't one for parties anyways, finding them both too crowded and obnoxious for her taste. And with the memory of someone spiking the punch at the last one she attended, Blake would be content with never attending a party again. While she too felt a little old for partaking in such an event, she had no problem with taking Ruby trick-or-treating. Blake didn't want to be the one to put down her innocent fun- she couldn't bear the thought of it. She had long since stopped denying her feelings for the younger girl, as she knew it was futile. She loved Ruby, in every conceivable way, and would do anything to be next to her- whether that be battling, playing, studying, or trick-or-treating. Anything to see that knee-weakening smile.

The sight of the sickly cute Ruby immediately put a smile on her face. "Its not even six yet Ruby. We'll head out in a little while, okay?"

A loud sigh escaped the younger girl's lips. "But Blake, the CANDY-"

"There'll still be plenty of candy to collect." She nudged Ruby with her foot softly and smirked. "Patience, grasshopper."

Ruby huffed, rolling backwards off the bed and landing ungracefully on the carpet below. "Fine." Waiting only a few seconds in silence, she jumped to her feet, turning to Blake with a smile. "Well, if we aren't going to go yet, then I'm going to go put on my costume."

"Go ahead." Blake replied, her attention back on her novel.

"Okay!" Grabbing a bag beside her bed, Ruby made her way to the door, but stopped as she turned the door. "Hey Blake, what're you being for Halloween?" She asked, shooting the other girl a curious look.

Blake once again focused on Ruby, a somewhat guilty look on her face. "Well, I wasn't really going to dress up, but I suppose I could just take off my bow and show my tail."

"Oh, good idea!" Ruby replied, with enough enthusiasm to receive a quizzical glance from Blake. "Well, I'll see you in a bit!"

With a slam of the door, Blake was alone in their dorm. Confusion still lingered in her mind. She thought Ruby would be disappointed at her lack of creativity, but she seemed suspiciously pleased by Blake's choice of "costume". _The girl is a strange one, _she told herself, shaking her head and smiling fondly before returning to the page she left off on.

Some time had passed, and Ruby had yet to come back from change room at the end of the hall. Blake wasn't necessarily worried, though she did feel that something was wrong to keep the young huntress out so long. Curiosity getting the better of her, she put down her book and made her way out into the empty hallway. It was always strange to see these corridors so void of life or sound, but was to be expected with every student at the party. Blake made her way over to the change rooms, which the washrooms doubled as. She stopped outside the room however, and listened in with her enhanced faunus hearing. _Better to make sure there really isn't anything wrong in there,_ she thought to herself. Listening carefully, the only sound she could make out Ruby's unmistakable mumbling, though what it was about couldn't be made out. _Well, at least she's okay… But what's troubling her?_ Pushing the door opened, Blake stepped into the room, checking all of her surrounding. She couldn't see Ruby, or anyone for that matter, around her at first glance. She was about to call out, when the sound of a stall door opening caused her to whirl around. The sight that beheld Blake made her jaw drop.

Ruby stood in the doorway wearing a cat costume, though it was no ordinary cat costume. It was one that was no doubt found under the "Sexy" aisle of the store. She wore a pair of furry red boots, small cat paw gloves, a _very _tiny corset top laced with red cat-like fur, and a pair of kitty ears sat atop her head. A long red tail hung from behind her. She wore a look of nervous shock on her face as her silver eyes met Blake's golden pair. Her face flushed a deep red as she began to form audible words. "Bl-Blake! What're you… Doing in here?"

Blake took a moment to compose her thoughts. "I was… Checking up on you- to see if you were okay." Her eyes once again studied all of the embarrassed girl's clothing. "Ruby, is- is that you're costume?"

Silver eyes seemed to grow dimmer as she frowned slightly. "Um, yeah… Do you- do you not like it?"

"Well, yes I like it, but… Why is it so…revealing?" Blake, like Ruby, was also having trouble formulating coherent sentences.

"Well, I didn't mean to get it like this, but it was the only kitty costume they had." She clasped her hands- or paws, in front of her, staring embarrassedly at the ground. "I could have gotten something else, but…" She scuffed her boots slightly on the ground. "I figured you'd like this one the best."

Blake's eyes widened. She couldn't have heard that correctly. Stepping closer to Ruby, she tilted her head. "That I'd like it best? Why did that matter to you?"

Ruby refused to look at her. "I dunno, I just…" She sniffled softly, taking off a glove and rubbing at her eye. "I just hoped you'd notice me."

A wave of heat rocked Blake's chest as she felt her heartbeat quicken. No, she couldn't mean that, she couldn't mean what Blake hoped for- could she? "Ruby, are you saying.."

"Yeah, I- I like you Blake. Like, more than friends." She let in a shaky breath. "I didn't want to tell you before, because I didn't know if you'd be mad or hate me because we're both girls, or if I was overstepping something, and I just couldn't-"

Without letting her finish, Blake took Ruby's head in her hands gently. Ruby lightly gasped, leaning back against the door, as if needing support. Silver eyes once again locked with gold, and Blake hesitated no longer, closing the distance between the two and pressing her lips against Ruby's. The smaller girl froze in surprise, but almost immediately kissed back, slowly wrapping her arms around Blake's waist. She moaned quietly as she felt Blake's tongue brush against her bottom lip, and didn't hesitate to allow it to enter her mouth. Pressing Ruby's back as far into the wall as she could, Blake explored what she had so long desired, what she dreamed of countless times. She savored every taste, every touch, every heartbeat of the girl who she hoped would feel the same way. It was almost too much for her, for she could feel herself becoming overwhelmed by both her emotions and the experience. Fearing that she would take things too far too fast, she pulled away, grinning widely as she picked up a small, pleading whine from the back of Ruby's throat.

"Ruby, I feel the same way. I really do. You mean everything to me." The smile Blake received could melt the entire arctic. "And don't think that you need to dress as a cat to get my attention, no matter how _sexy_." She whispered the last word, sending shivers down Ruby's spine.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if that was, I don't know, racist?" The shorter girl smiled sheepishly.

Blake had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at that. "Its fine Ruby. In any case, it worked- I think you look incredible." She pecked her on the forehead. "But maybe we should head out now?"

Ruby gasped. "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot! We must get candy Blake, NOW!" Blake just giggled as Ruby pulled her towards the door.

**(RWBY)**

"CAN YOU EVEN BELIEVE HOW MUCH CANDY THIS IS BLAKE?!" Ruby screamed as they entered their still empty dorm, three Ruby-sized bags of candy in their arms. Blake chuckled as they set the bags on the floor. The citizens of Vale had most certainly been generous this year, especially the young men who drooled over the two attractive girls. It would take Ruby months to eat all that candy, even at the rate she normally did. Sitting down on the bed, Blake studied her new love, watching as she dug through the bags of sweets.

"Yeah, you sure did get a ton of it," she responded.

"Don't think that you, Yang or Weiss are getting any! It's mine, I tell you- MINE!" She began laughing maniacally, throwing various chocolate bars in the air.

Blake shook her head, amused. "That's fine by me. I don't like candy much anyways."

Ruby threw her gaze back, staring in disbelief. "You don't like candy? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you not like anything?!"

Kneeling onto the floor in front of her, Blake slid a finger under Ruby's head, angling it up so that their lips met for a sweet kiss. Blake smirked slyly as she pulled back. "I like you."

"AWWWW!" Ruby squealed lightly, popping up a little to deliver a kiss to Blake's nose. "I like you too!" She then returned the sly smile to the faunus. "I probably shouldn't eat all this at once though. I won't fit into this costume anymore if I do that. And who knows what we can do with this thing again?"

Blake felt her body grow hot. "Ruby…" She squealed as she was tackled into the bags of candy and mercilessly tickled. The sound of their combined laughter was a heavenly melody in her ears. After countless minutes of the fun, Ruby fell gently on top of Blake, resting her head into the crook of her neck. Blake snaked her arms around the huntresses' waist, humming contently at the feeling of closeness.

"Happy Halloween Blake." Ruby muttered, pressing her lips sweetly against her new girlfriend's neck. Blake purred, that happy smile never leaving her lips.

"Happy Halloween Ruby."


	2. Chapter 2: Remembrance Day 2014

A sweet aroma consumed Weiss as she entered the room. She gasped slightly, unprepared for the incredible scent. It was as if she had just walked into a bakery; the fresh pastries emitting that smell that no one could ever dare turn away from. Her mouth watered just thinking about them. This feeling however, was mixed with confusion, as the room that she had just entered was her team's dorm room. Glancing around, Weiss spotted the culprit of the aroma- a plate of cookies. Not just any plate of cookies though- a plate of cookies stacked near to the ceiling, piled so carefully and precisely that it was astounding they remained upright. Something like this would have shocked the ice queen had it not been for two key factors of the situation; she shared a room with Ruby Rose, and that the china holding the treats rested on Ruby's bedside table. Technically, it was hers and Ruby's, but this was definitely not her plate of cookies. After further inspection, Weiss also noted that the youngest huntress wasn't in the room at all. Why she would leave an entire plate of delicious treats unguarded was beyond Weiss's understanding, but she didn't take too long to ponder her curiosity. Instead, she slowly stepped up to the pile, a look of marvel sparkling in her eyes. The cookies seemed to be freshly baked, and were the perfect color, indicating no over or underbaking took place. She knew that she shouldn't touch them without permission, but her willpower was overthrown by the desire of biting into one of the heavenly sweets. Weiss reached out to the stack, her fingers mere centimeters away, when-

"Don't. Touch."

A shriek escaped Weiss's throat as she recoiled away from the bunks. Once the initial fear passed, she opened her eyes slowly to see Blake laying on HER bed, a death glare etched into her face. In fact, "death" was an accurate way to describe how Blake looked; while she looked the same as always for the most part, her eyes were surrounded by black rings and her hair was mildly desheaveld.

Composing herself, Weiss placed her hands on her hips. "What do you think that you're doing on my bed?"

Blake closed her eyes and sighed. "Trying to get some rest," she replied exhaustedly. "I put the cookies on the table and then just fell into the bed closest to me."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Wait, these are YOUR cookies? I find that hard to believe."

"I made them for Ruby. It took me forever" Blake's face flushed slightly. "I was just waiting for her to get home."

"Well, I haven't seen her all day. I heard her talking to Yang yesterday though, and I don't think that she'll be home until late tonight."

The faunus felt her ears flatten a little. "Oh." There was a pause amongst the girls, neither of them knowing what to say.

Weiss huffed after a few moments of studying her friend's crestfallen expression. "Yang's down in the dining hall if you'd like to ask her where you're girlfriend is."

Blake lifted her head, giving Weiss a grateful look. "Thanks." She began to make her way out of the dorm, but paused to look back at the huntress. "Weiss? If you touch ANY of those cookies, you won't wake up tomorrow."

Swallowing hard, the ice queen nodded, much to the amusement of the faunus.

**(RWBY)**

"Yang!" Blake called to her teammate as she walked up to the table. Yang was in the middle of a heated discussion with Team JNPR, but turned to give Blake a arrogant smile.

"Blake! C'mon, you've gotta come here and be the judge- who has better puns? Me or Nora? I mean, I think we all know the answer!"

Nora was about to make a rebuttal of some kind, but Blake cut in quicker. "Actually Yang, I was wondering where Ruby was."

The blonde's face seemed to fall slightly. "Um, actually Blake, Ruby is out for the day and won't be back until tonight."

"Well, I have something for her. I was hoping you could tell me where she is?"

"Sorry Blake.. I-I don't know." Yang seemed to fidget uncomfortably for a second, not making complete eye contact.

This instantly worried Blake. Knowing all of the trouble that Ruby was capable of getting into alone created unease and slight panic in her stomach. Grabbing Yang's shoulders, Blake leveled her face to her friend's. "Don't lie to me Yang! If Ruby's in trouble…"

"No- no she's not in trouble! I'm her sister, I wouldn't let that happen!" She hushed her voice, noticing that the members of Team JNPR were staring. "Look, she just doesn't like to be disturbed today-by anyone. It isn't anything to be worried about though."

"Well, I am worried Yang. Tell me where she is, please!"

A mere glance into the faunus's eyes informed Yang of the worry she housed. With a sigh, she replied. "Okay fine, I'll tell you. Ruby won't be happy, but if you'll stop panicking, I'll tell you."

**(RWBY)**

The crunch of leaves alerted Ruby to the fact that she was not alone. Pulling Crescent Rose from her belt, she deployed the weapon, aiming at the source of the sound. Her eyes widened at who was standing in front of her. Immediately lowering her rifle, reducing it to carrying size and throwing it back in it's sheath, Ruby stood silently, looking down in a nervous fashion. "Blake? What're you doing here?"

The huntress scanned the graveyard with equally wide eyes. "I was looking for you...Yang told me where you were….Why ARE you here Ruby?"

Ruby kicked at the ground a bit. "Well, its Remembrance Day today. I guess I was just… Remembering." She stepped aside, revealing the tombstone that she was standing in front of. Blake walked up beside Ruby, reading the name on the grave.

"Summer Rose? Wait… Ruby, is that…"

"My mother," Ruby finished, staring down at the rock. "I get that Remembrance Day is about remembering everyone who fought in the wars over the years, but I don't know…" She crossed her arms, avoiding looking at her girlfriend of only a few weeks.

"Ruby…"

"It just gets me, you know? Today more than most. I was really little when my mom died, but I never forgot anything that she said to me." She sniffled, and was instantly pulled into Blake's embrace. Ruby snuggled into her shoulder, tears lightly falling against Blake's pale skin. "I miss her so much Blake."

"I know Ruby… I know." Blake embraced the smaller girl for what seemed like hours, the cool air engulfing them both as day turned to evening. Eventually, Ruby pulled back, drying her eyes on her sleeve.

Blake reached up, cradling Ruby's head in her hands. "You are the strongest, kindest, funniest and most beautiful girl any of us could ask to know. You're an amazing fighter, teammate, friend… and lover." She grinned. "You're mother would be so proud of you- as am I." She leaned down, kissing Ruby with the most passion she could manage. She felt Ruby's content sigh against her lips as they shared every emotion they felt together. It was a feeling, a taste, an experience that Blake could never forget. It was pure happiness, nothing less.

Ruby pulled back an inch, a small smile now dancing on the corners of her mouth. "Thanks Blake. You mean so much to me. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

"Neither could I." Suddenly, she scooped Ruby into her arms, her heart melting at the adorable giggling that followed. "Would you like to go home now?"

"I'd like that." Ruby muttered, nuzzling into Blake's neck as she carried her away from the past and towards their beautiful future.

**(RWBY)**

"I can't believe Yang told you," Ruby huffed slightly.

"I was worried about you… I think she just wanted me to calm down." Blake blushed, turning her head away.

Ruby took this as an opportunity to peck the faunus on the cheek. "Aw, you were worried about me? You're so sweet!"

Blake blushed harder as they stopped outside of their dorm. "Well… I had something to give you too."

Ruby's silver eyes doubled in size. "REALLY? IS IT A PRESENT?!" She bounced up and down excitedly. "WHAT IS IT?"

Blake grinned, opening the door to reveal… A single cookie on a plate. Crying out in shock, Blake ran over to the plate, where a small note sat. Taking the paper in her hand, she read the message scrawled on it.

_**Don't kill us- they were too good.**_

_**Love Weiss & Yang**_

Fury instantly coursed through Blake. With a enraged growl, she threw the note on the ground and stomped on it. "It took me all morning to make those! I'm going to kill them!"

Ruby cautiously stepped up to the plate, taking it in her hands and inspecting the lone cookie. "You made cookies?" She asked quizzically.

Blake sat on her bed, arms folded. "I made twelve dozen for you! I can't believe them!"

There was a pause before Ruby squealed, jumping next to Blake on the bed. "You made me cookies!? You're the best girlfriend EVER!" She giggled furiously, taking the treat in her hand. "I don't mind if there's only one left- you made it and that's what counts!"

She was about to chomp down on the precious cookie, when she paused, looking at Blake with a small grin. "Actually, I want you to have it Blake."

The faunus looked into her eyes in shock. "But I made them for you."

Shrugging, Ruby held it up. "I know, and I appreciate it so much, but you should get it- for helping make this Remembrance Day a little happier."

Blake blushed once more at the her girlfriend's cute nature. "Th-thank you Ruby, but I couldn't…"

Pondering for a moment, Ruby took the cookie in her mouth in one bite. As she chewed, she smirked slyly. "Well, we can share it."

"What do you-"

Blake was cut off by Ruby' lips roughly pushing against hers. She was surprised at the ferocity Ruby showed, pushing her back onto the bed underneath her. Blake gasped softly when Ruby forced her tongue into her mouth, though there was no way she was going to complain. The taste was indescribable- a mixture of Ruby's unmatched sweetness with the chocolatey goodness of the cookie. Blake was almost embarrassed by how much she was enjoying it. After a few moments, Ruby broke the kiss, a coy look in her eyes.

"Sharing is fun," she purred, resting her forehead on Blake's.

Still in mild euphoria, Blake began an uncharacteristic giggle. "I should make you cookies more often."

Ruby smirked again, delivering a chaste kiss to the older girl's lips. "Hoped you'd say that."


	3. Chapter 3: Thanksgiving 2014

**So wow- LOOONNNG time since I updated. I am so sorry, and I will be uploading more and all the holidays that I have missed! I really hope that you enjoy! **

She had to do it. It was inevitable- one way or the other, it was going to happen. She was the one who had been burdened with this task, and she knew that she was being counted on. Nothing could progress if she did not fulfill the requirements that had been given to her. Emitting a shaky breath in an attempt to calm her nerves, she pushed her dark red hair out of her face. This was it- she had to do it now. Time was already running out, she could not afford to wait any longer. The others were counting on her- and she would not let them down. She balled her fists, steeling herself, and gazed at the body in front of her. No matter how vile, how disgusting, how WRONG it was, she had to do it. Now. Pulling back her arm, she shut her eyes and sighed. This was going to be awful. Without anymore hesitation, she thrust her fist at her target.

"Ughhhh Blake! This is SO gross!"

Blake glanced over her shoulder, feeling a smirk grow on her lips. Ruby stood on the opposite side of the kitchen, her expression one of the utmost disgust as her hand moved around inside the turkey. As amusing as it was, the faunus did feel for her girlfriend- it was not a job that she would not have been too excited about doing either. Stepping away from the potatoes she was mashing, Blake stroked Ruby's hair, purring in an effort to avoid laughter.

"It's not that bad Ruby," she offered. "When you look at what we do at Beacon on a daily basis, this is nothing at all."

"But it's GROSS!"

"Yes, you have expressed that multiple times." She kissed the shorter girl's forehead. "It has to be done though- we told Weiss and Team JNPR that we'd be making the meal tonight."

Ruby looked at Blake, pouting. "Remind me again on how exactly we were talked into that?"

Blake lowered her lips to ear, flicking it with her tongue as she spoke. "I believe that I did more of the convincing than anyone else."

Ruby shuttered at the memories of the day before. "God, that was fun…" She sighed, looking back at the half stuffed turkey. "Doesn't mean that I LIKE doing this."

Blake was about to reply, when the door to their dorm suddenly crashed open, and that all too familiar voice pierced any serenity the room had. "NO, NO, NO! I _specifically_ ordered apple pies, one pumpkin and one blueberry! I did NOT place an order for cherry! And you call yourself the finest bakery in Vale! Don't make me laugh!"

Ruby cringed, leaning closer into Blake. "Looks like someone's not happy."

"Is Weiss ever happy?" Blake received a giggle for that.

Weiss growled down the phone line. "I am coming to pick up the pies tonight- you had BETTER get me what I need!" Hanging up, she crossed her arms and turned to the other girls. "Can you believe this? Fucking idiots."

Ruby's eyes widened, while Blake just rolled hers. "Yeah, its perfectly reasonable to lose your mind."

Weiss eyeballed Blake in annoyance. "Well I'm sorry- I just want tonight's dinner to be good, and go off without issue." She moved closer to them, poking Ruby on the nose. "So don't mess this up!"

Ruby blinked and cocked her head. "Why would you ask us to do this if you thought we would screw it up?"

"The chef I hired called in at the last minute, and you're all I could get in short notice. So I'm asking you as a teammate- _please do not mess this up_."

Blake shook her head. "Relax Weiss, it's cooking. It isn't rocket science."

"Still, you need to do everything just as I told you, or else every-" Weiss' voice broke off into a gasp as Ruby smeared her hand down her cheek, coating it with turkey grease and stuffing. Blake couldn't stop the laughter from escaping this time, watching the snow queen's eyes expand to twice their size in shock. She turned and stormed off as they laughed.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" She screamed, leaving the dorm with the same slamming of the door she had entered with.

For a few moments, the couple couldn't speak through all the giggling. Blake was the first to compose herself, shaking her head at Ruby, though still smiling wide. "You know that you'll have to be on your best behavior tonight for her now, right?"

Ruby wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know, I know… But c'mon- she needs to loosen up!"

The faunus nodded in agreement.

**(RWBY)**

"Wow Weiss- this is the fanciest looking dinner I've ever been to!" Jaune exclaimed, eyes scanning the huge table that had been set up in Team RWBY's dorm. Various potatoes and breads occupied most of the space, while a perfectly cooked turkey sat proudly in the center.

"Well, you know me," she replied, her voice as sweet as any dinner party host's should be. "I always guarantee one hundred percent satisfaction." Blake rolled her eyes- it's not like Weiss had actually done anything but show up in an overly-expensive dress and scold Ruby about the table not being perfectly parallel to the walls. But the faunus didn't feel like getting into an argument with the other team here, so she held her tongue about how her and Ruby made the food, set up the chairs and table, playfully bickered about where everyone was going to sit, made out on said table, going so far as to-

Blake's reminiscing of the afternoon's events were interrupted as Nora walked into her side. "Oops! Sorry Blake, I should've been watching where I was going, but all of this is just SO NICE! It's so fancy and amazing and I love parties, especially with my best friends, and ones where I can wear dresses! Especially pink ones, pink is-" Fortunately, Ren had stepped up and took Nora's hand, beginning to lead her over to the table before Blake's mental capacity overloaded.

"Thanks for tonight Blake," Ren simply said, shooting her a small smile and wink. Blake smiled back- she knew that he was more observant than the others, and that he knew who really did the work. She might've even responded to him, if Ruby had not materialized beside her, squinting at the quiet boy.

"Why did Ren just wink at you?" She whispered. "Do I have to kill him?"

Blake giggled, placing a hand on Ruby's cheek before she could reach for Crescent Rose. "Aren't you a sweetheart?" After bending to kiss her mumbling girlfriend, she led them over to their seats, which were side by side naturally. Blake sat in the middle of one side, Ruby to her right and Yang to her left. Jaune sat across from her, Pyrrha to his right and Nora to the left. Weiss headed the table beside Blake and Ren occupied the other. Everyone looked incredibly dapper, and incredibly hungry as they eyed the feast in front of them. Before Ruby could reach for a roll (she didn't want turkey-not after the horrors of that afternoon), the ice queen stood, tapping her glass with a fork to gain everyone's attention.

"Dearest of friends- I would just like say that while we may be on opposing teams here at Beacon, I still feel as closely to you as I would my own family." Blake sighed, falling back into her chair more than she already was. She was not really interested in any sort of speech while the sweet aromas were beckoning her. Picking at her nails as Weiss went over in painful detail how monumental this night was and how the future was to be made here. She wondered if maybe Weiss actually thought that she was at a business dinner for her father's company instead of a damn thanksgiving dinner. Scanning the room, the others were in the same boat as she was. Yang had been slowly eating a deviled egg, only taking bites when the speech giver was not looking. Jaune stared at the food with anticipation. Pyrrha and Ren listened politely, though Blake knew that it took their maximum efforts to do so. Nora was looking at Ren dreamily, and Ruby seemed to just be staring off into oblivion. Sighing, Blake rested her head on her knuckles, not caring if her elbows were on the table. She was about to close her eyes when something small bounced off her nose. Eyebrows raising in confusion, her gaze moved to the plate in front of her.

An olive occupied the previously empty china. Another turn of her head revealed Ruby, quietly snickering as she avoided eye contact. As amusing as this was, Blake knew that they needed to be on their best behaviour. So she simply turned her gaze back to Weiss, wondering how the girl could still think of things to say. Something else tapped the back of her head, and she moved again to see a pea rolling away from the table and Ruby giggling harder.

"Ruby, we've got to behave," Blake emphasized, slightly nudging her girlfriend away with her elbow. She would've turned, but her faunus senses alerted her of movement from the smaller girl. Not wanting to be hit with anything else, Blake sharply moved back as a piece of potato flew by her mouth. She would've glared at Ruby had Weiss not been interrupted by Yang's gasp. Upon observation, she witnessed the blonde's shocked expression as the food stuck to her long hair. Everyone else's eyes widened to double their size, and Blake knew why. Though, before she knew what happened, she was knocked to the floor, carrots littered around her head.

"Yang, what the hell are you doing?!" Weiss screamed, not backing down an inch when her friend whirled around, fuming.

"Blake threw potato in my hair! You don't mess with the locks!" Yang snarled back. Blake wasn't about to correct her in this mood. Weiss' hands were shaking in rage.

"God, you're such a savage!" She retorted, and without thinking of the consequences, threw her water in Yang's face. There was an audible gasp in the room. For an instance, nothing moved. Yang stood in silence, Weiss now uncertain of what would happen, and Blake glanced at a now scared Ruby with an expression that almost said "look what you've done."

Then all hell broke loose.

Yang grabbed a bowl of stuffing and threw the contents at Weiss, littering her top-of-the-line dress with bread and crumbs. She screamed again, tackling the blonde to the floor. No one knew what to do until Nora jumped onto the table.

"FOOD FIGHT!" With that, she kicked the turkey with all her power at Jaune. He hollered as the cooked bird slammed into his head and knocked him backwards. Ren attempted to get her down, only to have Pyrrha shove a pie in his face as she giggled. Ruby tried to duck out of the way of all the now flying food, but Blake wasn't having it. This was all because of her, after all. Removing herself from the floor and creeping behind Ruby, she reached out and grabbed the untouched bowl of cranberries. Oh, she was bad, and she knew it. Ruby wasn't going to be happy.

"BLAKE!" She wasn't aware of how loud her girlfriend could scream- then again, she'd never had a bowl of cranberries dumped down the front of her dress. Ruby bounced, holding her chest as she glared daggers into the faunus. "WHAT THE HELL-DON'T MESS WITH THE TITTIES!" With that, Blake once again found herself hitting the ground, this time with Ruby on top of her. She couldn't help but laugh as the young huntress tried to shove a handful of parsnips into her face. She wanted so hard to be angry at the whole situation, but it warmed her heart to see Ruby laughing and being so childish. And as much as Blake would love to tell herself otherwise, she quite enjoyed chaos.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" The world froze as all eyes shot to the front door. Goodwitch stood there, her trademarked scowl looking extra irritated. Observing the room, she stepped inside while trying to avoid the food on the floor. "I have received several noise complaints throughout the building, and I shouldn't be surprised that it's you eight. It is ALWAYS you eight."

"But-" Weiss' statement was viciously interrupted.

"I wouldn't expected better from you, young lady! Of all people!" Goodwitch continued. "All of you- to the showers to clean off, then my office!" Slowly, the two teams began making their ways to the door. Nora was still giggling despite the shushing of Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune shared smile grins, and Weiss and Yang were still attempting swings at each other all the way out. Blake began making her way out, but was stopped by the woman.

"You and Ruby will clean this room, and THEN come to my office."

"Can't you just use your..." Ruby began, but slowly trailed off as Goodwitch stared her down.

"Do you really believe you deserve that?"

"... I guess not." Ruby muttered, sliding her foot through gravy.

"I thought not." With that, Goodwitch slammed the door, leaving the two girlfriends alone.

For a long moment, there was silence once more as Blake observed the damage. The meal that had taken the pair all day to make was now reduced to a battlefield. She almost- ALMOST- was annoyed with it, but she simply couldn't be. It was almost too funny, as if such an event should've been expected to happen. So she let the grin slowly spread on her lips, looking towards Ruby to see if she was having the same thoughts. But she did not see what she'd hoped to- Ruby was standing amongst the carnage, a blank expression lacing her features. It almost looked sad. The faunus moved closer to her girlfriend, who glanced up only to look down at her feet again.

"Blake..." She began, her voice unnaturally small, making Blake worried. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen. I was just trying to have some fun..." She began twirling her hair. "I know you said to be on my best behaviour... Please don't hate me."

Almost immediately, Ruby was scooped up off her feet. Her nervousness melted away instantly as Blake's lips pressed into hers. Ruby's confusion was evident to Blake after pulled away.

"Please don't be upset Ruby- I know you meant well. I'm not mad."

"But... I ruined the dinner."

"Well, Weiss did sort of deserve it." She chuckled. Ruby did too, and it was a sound that Blake would never tire of. "Don't tell her I said that though- I'm sure she hates us more than anyone right now."

Ruby nodded before resting her head against Blake's chest. "I'm sorry Blake."

She stroked Ruby's hair, kissing her forehead. "Don't be Ruby. I love you."

"I love you too Blake." She responded sweetly, feeling relief wash over her.

"Just next time- wait until we're done eating?"

"Ughhhh, you're right. I'm so damn hungry."

"Well who's fault is that?"

"I will throw more of this shit at you."

Blake shook her head. "I don't doubt it. We should clean this though- they'll be waiting for us in Goodwitch's office."

Ruby sighed, looking around. "That'll take forever."

Blake contemplated this before a smirk hinted at her lips. Lowering her mouth to Ruby's ear, she flicked her tongue and whispered in her most seductive of purrs. "If we finish fast enough, maybe we can have our own shower before going to the office."

She couldn't contain her laughter as the younger girl's eyes widened to the size of moons.

She swore that Ruby had never moved faster than she had in that moment.


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas 2014

The air was cold, though not unbearable, that night- that one night that would forever be remembered by the two girls. There was nothing monumentally groundbreaking that occurred, nothing that mattered in the grand scheme of existence. They both knew that their lives would have been almost identical should this night never have happened. Life would go on as it would have anyways, with their feelings remaining relatively unchanged from the way they were already. This would not have been a bad thing, however; the strength of their bond was more powerful than anyone could ever comprehend up to this point, and it didn't look to be changing anytime in the future. But this one night, this one magical, magnificent, marvelous night had opened their hearts wider and dug deep into their feelings. It worked it's way to the girl's deepest and most sensitive emotions and exposed them to the other's. Something that would sound initially frightening, this made the two vulnerable towards each other, unprepared if any sort of judgement should befall them at the words of the other. This, obviously, was not the case- the exposure only brought stronger feelings of love and unrelenting passion that no other scenario could bring. The duo recognized their truest feelings for the other that night. And while others may say that the night would've changed nothing in the world as a whole, the two girls would say it changed their worlds more than anyone would know.

And this special night all started at the decorating of a Christmas tree.

"Blaaaaaaake." Ruby whined as she flailed her arm, reaching for the top of the tree, glass star in hand. "I can't REACH it!"

The faunus chuckled, setting the box of ornaments down on the counter. She made her way over to the smaller girl, who was still struggling to reach the top without knocking the plant down. Ruby huffed as Blake gently took the star from her hand and easily placed it on the top of the tree. She crossed her arms, pouting as she eyeballed the rest of the decorations.

"I hate being short."

Blake ruffled her girlfriend's hair, even though she knew how much she hated that. "It can't be that bad Ruby." She smirked as she bent down and kissed her nose. "I'm not even that much taller than you."

"I couldn't get to the top of the tree, how could I?" Ruby stuck her tongue out playfully.

"I'd be mindful of where I put that tongue, Miss Rose," Blake replied, poking her nose.

Ruby grabbed her finger before she could pull it back, sliding lips along the tip. "Any suggestions of where I should put it then?"

Scarlet lacing her cheeks (much to Ruby's delight), Blake was about to respond to the comment, but Weiss beat her to it. "UGH- could you PLEASE take that somewhere else?"

Ruby and Blake had nearly completely forgotten that the other two teammates were in the dorm along with them. Weiss was curled up in a chair, blanket draped over her lap and book in hand. She looked uncomfortable, but whether that was from the cold, winter air or the lover's flirting was unknown (though Blake could make a hypothesis as to which it was). Yang was sprawled out on the floor, giggling as she threw tinsel up in the air, only to have it land back down on her and increase her laughter. It was pretty cute, but Blake couldn't help but wonder if Yang had more cat-like tendencies than she did. Regardless of how they were acting, Blake couldn't be happier that they supported her and Ruby's feelings. She knew that Ruby had been initially a little nervous of how they would think of her as leader after learning that she was in love with another girl, but Blake assured her that there would be nothing but understanding and acceptance would come of it. She wasn't nervous- being a faunus was already enough of a taboo subject those days, so she knew that she could handle any type of judgement thrown at her. And she had been right- their team had been more than supportive. Yang nearly suffocated her little sister in a hug once they had told her, and Weiss was rather indifferent, saying that maybe Blake could teach Ruby some maturity. Blake was rather impressed with it all- though Weiss vocalizing her dislike of flirting never failed to make her roll her eyes.

"Weiss, don't spoil the fun just because you have no one to flirt with," Blake replied, smirking slightly as Ruby pulled herself against her arm.

The ice queen shot her a look of annoyance. "For your information, I happen to have someone to do that with if I wanted."

"Who, Neptune?" Blake asked, rather unimpressed. "Good luck with that."

"Yeah, we all know he's more interested in me anyways." Yang interjected, tossing more of the silver material in the air. She cursed as Weiss' book was thrown at her head. "OW- what? He always stares at me."

"I don't need to hear this." Weiss started to get up, but yelped when she was tackled back onto the chair by the blonde. She struggled uselessly as Yang started dropping pieces of tinsel in her hair. "YANG- GET OFF OF ME, YOU BRUTE!"

Yang just chuckled, shoving a pile in Weiss' face as she held her to the cushion. "Aw, c'mon- it's Christmas Eve! Don't be a scrooge, Miss Perfect!"

Blake couldn't help but purr as she watched the display. The feeling of Ruby giggling against her shoulder made her smile wider than she already was. She would have been content to just watch the spectacle with her girlfriend for the rest of the evening, but the whisper caught her attention.

"She's right Blake- we should take this somewhere else." Before she could inquire what the meaning of the statement was, Ruby had grabbed her hand and hauled her to the front door at an incredible speed. Blake only had time to grab her sweater and gloves by the door before she was tugged out of the room and away from where now Weiss was beating Yang over the head with a pillow.

**(RWBY)**

Shivers were making their way up her spine, even with her sweater on. The gloves were just barely doing their job, and her breath left from her lips visibly in the cold. Blake rubbed her arms to warm up, though it was difficult due to a certain young huntress still pulling her along the path. She didn't have the heart to tell her girlfriend to stop, even if it was getting difficult to stay on her feet. Besides that, Ruby's melody of a laugh echoed in the stillness around them, and that alone was nearly enough to warm Blake completely. She wasn't about to put an end to that sound if she could help it. Though, it did die down as their speed did, footsteps reducing to a slow jog, and then finally a walk once Ruby's intended destination was reached. As she observed the area, Blake saw that Ruby had led her to the fountain outside of the main building on campus. The water was frozen over entirely, reflecting the faunus' slightly flushed expression towards the stars. They, along with the night sky were beautifully shining in contrast with the light snow falling around the girls. The entire area around them was deserted, everyone already inside their rooms and no doubts asleep, seeing as how it was Christmas Eve. Blake found it to be peaceful- she had always enjoyed the quiet moments away from the world. It was then that she noticed that it was truly silent, and that Ruby was no longer beside her. Feeling her heart flutter in slight nervousness, Blake whirled around in an attempt to find the girl- only to let out a surprised scream when a snowball collided with her cheek. She wiped the cold snow from her face and looked ahead to see Ruby a few feet back holding her stomach in laughter, bits of snow still clinging to her glove.

"Damn, Blake! You really weren't expecting that!" Ruby said, breathing into her mittens to warm her hands. She was still snickering a little until her eyes fell upon Blake's mouth- and the fangs that were revealed as she flashed an evil grin. She swallowed hard as her girlfriend began slowly pacing towards her, golden eyes shining as they bore into her own silver pair. "... I'm sorry?"

Ruby barely had time to think before she hit the ground, Blake on top of her small form. The faunus now had a handful of snow, and she had every intention of putting it straight down Ruby's jacket. She thrust her arm downwards, but Ruby caught it in an attempt to fight her off. Blake laughed and struggled to get the cold substance against her girlfriend's skin. Ruby laughed too as she fought back. This was why she had pulled Blake outside, after all- so they could be as cute and relationship-y as possible.

After a few more moments of battle, Ruby managed to get her foot up on Blake's chest, pushing her off into the snow. Blake just giggled in response, pushing herself to her feet. She looked down at Ruby affectionately, who stared back in the same fashion. After another moment, the young huntress' eyes lit up as she started to move her arms and legs back and forth. It took Blake a second to realize that she was making a snow angel. Her heart beat increased while watching the adorable display- Ruby never failed to bring a smile to her face. Witnessing Ruby just… Be a child, have an innocence about her that Blake could only wish to have- it was one of the most amazing things Blake would see. Ruby stood up and admired her work with pride.

"Well, what do you think Blake? Is it beautiful, or what?" Ruby asked, childlike pride in her voice. Her face was sporting a little red from the cold, her hair blowing to the side gently in the night breeze. That was the moment- Blake knew that was the moment it hit her. A rush over emotions slammed into her heart as she looked at the beauty in front of her. She couldn't quite understand it exactly, but it caused the world to disappear. The cold, the snow, the night, the sky, the entire universe was gone. All that remained was Ruby, the one thing that made Blake truly feel alive in life. It was clear in that moment that she would never want anything the same way as she wanted the young huntress. Hardly even realizing her actions, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes… Beautiful." Ruby looked up to see Blake staring directly into her silver eyes with her own, the most brilliant gold she had ever seen. Her girlfriend was mesmerizing, perfect in every conceivable way. Ruby had never really imagined herself as the type to crave love, but the sight of her teammate, her friend, her lover… it gave her a tidal wave of emotions. Ones that she barely understood, but embraced as it everytime. Never would she ever find someone as caring or considering, as amazing and breathtaking as Blake. It was in that moment that she knew she wanted nothing else, and would give up the world if it meant she could hold onto the one thing that allowed her to feel real.

In that moment, silver met gold, recognizing the shared moment of unrelenting feeling. The world ceased to exist, and only the passionate love and the taste of each other's lips engulfed their auras. It was indescribable, unforgiving, and truly unmatched.

Ruby was the first to pull away, but only by a mere inch. "I love you Blake. More than anything ever. More than cookies, being a huntress and fighting Grimm combined."

Blake chuckled softly, relishing in Ruby's thriving aura. "I love you too Ruby. That isn't something that will ever change." A blush rose to her cheeks as she continued, unsure of whether speaking her mind would be the best course of action. "In fact… I believe that I would like to have you in my life forever. As… the love of my life."

Ruby's eyes widened. Her mouth dropped open in surprise for a second, before the largest smile stretched across her lips. "How is it possible that we were thinking the same thing?"

Blake's heart exploded with joy, seemingly thrusting her forward back onto Ruby's lips. There the two stayed, locked in each other's embrace for what seemed like a millenia. Blake decided there, in that moment, that falling for Ruby was the best choice her heart ever made.

The two pulled back from the kiss when Ruby's scroll started to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and examined it to see what the message was. She grinned, turning the device around for her girlfriend to see. It was an alarm that read 12:00 AM- December 25th.

"Merry Christmas Blake." Ruby breathed, squeezing the faunus' hand.

Blake's ears twitched in delight. "Merry Christmas Ruby."

**(RWBY)**

The sight of an empty dorm didn't surprise Blake in the least- it was more than likely Yang had chased Weiss out into the halls long ago. The huntress figured they would return later in the morning, seeing as how it was now Christmas Day. She closed the door after Ruby entered, the happy expression never leaving the young girl's face. They had walked back to the room in a comfortable silence, enjoying the warmth the provided for each other. The feeling was indescribable for Blake- she was aware that may have been a bit dramatic to think, but it was truer to her and Ruby than anyone could know. She watched as Ruby began to change into her pyjamas before deciding that was a good course of action for herself as well. It wasn't anything fancy, just a pair of plain black sleep pants and t-shirt that she reached for. Again, all was quiet as they changed into their new attire and as Blake fell into Ruby's bed. She knew that her girlfriend wouldn't mind, and of course, her prediction was proven correct seconds later as Ruby jumped beside her and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She snuggled Blake's neck, kissing it softly before closing her eyes. It was only minutes before team RWBY's leader was fast asleep. Blake, on the other hand, had her mind recounting all that had occurred tonight.

Sure, it wasn't like anything would have changed between them if tonight hadn't happened. She would love Ruby as Ruby would love her, and nothing in life could change that. But looking down at her girlfriend, seeing her beauty and perfection laid out beside her, Blake felt that same smile from earlier rise as she descended into slumber.

Tonight was definitely something special. And she knew that it was always going to be remembered by them both- no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5: New Year's 2014-2015

"Guys, you NEED to come to the party tonight!" Yang whined, waving her arms above her head in a dramatic fashion. "It's New Year's- the highlight of the year!"

Blake stared at her from her bed, the sketchbook she was crafting her latest masterpiece in sitting in her lap. "I hate parties. I've told you dozens of times," she replied in an unimpressed tone.

"Yeah! Besides, I have a lot of studying to do before exams in a few weeks," Ruby interjected, pointing to the textbook in her hand. She was sitting beside Blake, occasionally leaning over to peck her girlfriend on the cheek. It made the faunus infinitely happy- if it wasn't for Yang's continuous persuasion attempts.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Unless you have an exam coming up for the anatomy of a female faunus, I doubt there'll be a lot of studying going on."

A blush began to rise to the young leader's face. "Sis! What the hell?"

"Oh, c'mon Ruby- you two ALWAYS bail on the fun stuff! And I know that it's so you can do your own 'fun stuff.'" She made a rather suggestive hand/tongue gesture following her words. "You're really not fooling anyone with excuses."

Blake decided to cut in before Ruby would die of embarrassment. "It doesn't matter what we do with our time Yang. If we don't want to party, we won't."

"Besides, it's at some random guy's house- what if bad stuff happens?" Ruby asked, cuddling into Blake's side, who smiled at the action. Ah Ruby… Still so young.

"Hey, hey- Ryan isn't a random guy," Yang retorted, stepping in front of the bed and folding her arms. "He is a sweetheart."

"Didn't they find nine cows in a hole in his backyard?"

"Details are not important Blake! The point is, this party is going to be awesome! And I really want you to come. Even Weiss is coming- and if a stuck up princess is going, you have to go!"

"I HEARD THAT!" The heiress' voice rang out from behind the closed bathroom door, causing the blonde to flinch in a way Blake found most comical.

"Look Yang, I appreciate the invitation, but I just don't do those things."

"And I've never been to a party before- it'll be weird. And I do have to study," Ruby added, harboring an apologetic look. "Sorry sis- I love you."

Yang sighed deeply, dropping her arms and sitting on the edge of the bed. She was quiet for a moment, something that seemed uncharacteristic to her usual self, but just as Blake was about to ask if she was okay, she spoke. "Guys… Please? I really want you to come- it won't be the same without you. We're a team, we're… Friends." The girls noticed her eyes starting to shine, as if tears were brimming. "I just thought… Since it's the last day of the year… We could be together… As a team." She sniffled, ducking her head down into her hands. Blake was rather impressed at just how badly Yang was hamming the situation up. She was not sure why Ruby's sister wanted them there so badly (probably to watch her in case she ended up drunk), but she was definitely pulling out all the stops in trying. It wasn't swaying Blake's decision though. Ruby, on the other hand, looked heartbroken at the display. Before Blake could say anything, her girlfriend had shot away from her and into Yang's lap, embracing her tightly.

"No no no Yang, don't cry! It's okay- I'd be happy to come with you! I mean, parties could be fun! Me and Blake will both go!" She squeezed her sister harder, trying to cheer her up.

"... Really?" Yang muttered, wrapping her arms slowly around Ruby.

"Ruby-" Blake had hardly got the word out when her girlfriend shot her a death stare, causing her to close her mouth again.

"Of course we'll go." She answered, causing the faunus to sigh aggravatedly. Ruby could be so naive at times. As if on cue, Yang pounced to her feet, twirling their leader around in a crushing hug, leaving her gasping for air.

"Oh, you're the best, Ruby!" She sang, not a hint of sadness or tears present on her face. Instead, there was only a grin that Blake knew to be one of mischievous victory. The blonde dropped her sister back on the bed, and practically bounced out of their room and into the halls, presumably to tell everyone she could that they were now attending. Blake closed her eyes as the door slammed shut, exhaling in defeat. Ruby just sat beside her, remaining silent for a few moments as if trying to comprehend what had just occurred, before turning to look at her girlfriend with a sheepish expression.

"Well… Maybe it'll be fun," she began, a nervous chuckle escaping her mouth. This morphed into a yelp however as she was pushed off the bed onto the floor with Blake's foot. Shaking her head, she looked up from her spot on the ground to see Blake's attention back on her sketchbook.

"That's for throwing me under the bus with you."

"I'm sorry?"

Blake rolled her eyes, nudging Ruby's head with her foot. "Mhm."

**(RWBY)**

The music was loud, the food was stale, the drinks were all mixed with alcohol and the people were irritating and stupid. It was obvious to Blake that this was going to be the same as every other party she'd been to in the past- only this one had more booze. She had given up on looking for any liquid that didn't have any mixed in, as they didn't seem to exist in this house. She didn't want to get wasted going into the new year, and decided that she would just stick her mouth under the the bathroom tap if she became parched. That was only the tip of the iceberg of annoyances though- and her and Ruby's night were looking to be the Titanic. It was painfully apparent upon their arrival that the two girls were out of their element. Blake had attended parties but never liked them, and Ruby had never been to one at all. So an all night New Year's rager probably wasn't the place to start her on. The young leader had been glued to Blake's side all night, never letting go of her hand since they set foot in the place. Though, Blake suspected that may have had something to do with the mounted cow heads on the walls (this Ryan guy probably had a more than a few problems). The faunus refused to let Ruby drink, as she didn't want her first time drunk to be in a place like this, and the music was far too loud to be able to hold a decent conversation in. So they sat on a couch in the corner next to two people making out, and tried to pretend that they were anywhere else.

To top it all off, Yang had predictably ditched them the second they arrived. It frustrated Blake beyond comprehension. She couldn't understand Yang's desire for them to have come if she vanished at the first moment. Weiss had left the pair as well, but at least that was her plan from the beginning. With one hand draped over Ruby's shoulder and the other rubbing her temple, Blake started to think of ways she could get back at Yang for this atrocity of an evening. As she wondered if a New Year's haircut would be sufficient, Blake felt her girlfriend shift her mouth up to her ear.

"This sucks," she stated, obviously pouting just from the sound of it. "I can't believe Yang left us."

Blake gave her a look. "You should have seen that coming a mile away."

"Yeah, you're right." Ruby's voice now sounded to be made of a mixture of fatigue and defeat. "Sorry I dragged us into this. Can we go home now?" Blake was about to deny the request, but stopped herself. Why should they stay any longer if Yang was gone? Nodding, she quickly pulled the red haired girl to her feet and began to take her to the exit. They hadn't made it ten feet when Blake felt someone brush by her and stop next to Ruby. Turning her head caught her the sight of a man she had never met- one who was dangerously close to her girlfriend. She would have kept walking had her faunus ears not picked up something the man said that no one else but Ruby should've heard.

"Hey, girly- I like what you're packing." Ruby gasped, jumping as the man grabbed her ass roughly. It took about half a second for Blake to thrust her fist into his jaw, sending him to the ground. That wasn't good enough for her- no one was going to be so disrespectful to HER girl. She pounced on him, throwing punch after punch at his face, not caring who was spectating them.

Ruby grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back with as much strength as she could. "Blake, it's okay! You can stop punching now! I don't think he'll grab my ass again!"

"Not if I break his arms!" She snarled, kicking at his chest.

"That's not what I meant!" Ruby responded, continuing to pull Blake away from the guy now almost unconscious on the dance floor. She stroked her girlfriend's ears as they walked, knowing it was the quickest way to calm her down. It worked effortlessly, and as Blake's anger diminished, embarrassment and shock at her actions appeared before her. She grabbed Ruby, pulling her into a hug.

"Ruby, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Blaaaake, why would you be sorry? That was AWESOME! You kicked his ass- I love you!" Relief washed over Blake as Ruby delivered her a searing kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck in the process. She couldn't help but grin into it. If this was her reward, maybe she'd have to beat more people for looking at Ruby.

She gladly would have stayed there kissing Ruby all night (well, she would have preferred anywhere but the party), but a hand grabbing her shoulder caught her off guard. Thinking it was the guy she'd punched, Blake spun around, ready to fight. The person was not the man however- it was Weiss, who looked to be in a slight panic rather than disgusted that she had interrupted the two mid-kiss. "Guys, we need to leave NOW."

"Is the guy coming after us?" Ruby questioned, though Blake had a feeling that Weiss wasn;t talking about that.

"What are you talking about? No," she answered, proving Blake's hypothesis correct. "We have a problem."

"Well, what is it?"

Weiss had a look of both concern on her face. "Yang's drunk."

**(RWBY)**

"I looooove parties!" Blake was sure that the whole building could hear Yang's slurred exclamations as the three of them pulled her into their dorm. Weiss and Ruby hauled her to towards the beds while Blake closed and locked the door with a sigh. It had been a nightmare trying to get Yang off the table at the party and outside. It didn't help that the drunk girl seemed very interested in showing her breasts to strangers. It was a fight for Blake just to keep her friend from pulling her top off in the front yard while Weiss called a limo to take them back to Beacon. The limo may have been nice had it not been for the noise coming from the blonde. Blake and Ruby desperately attempted to keep Yang from doing something stupid or breaking something while Weiss just shook her head, trying to not scream at her. After they returned to the academy and pulled her up the stairs, they managed to get Yang to their room with majorly disturbing anyone. Which lead to their current situation, of the three of them trying to think of what to do with Yang, who had now stripped down to just a bra and her shorts. She was rolling on Weiss's bed, giggling and going on about how the sheets smelled like vanilla.

"Guys, what do we do? I've seen her like this once before, and that ended with a broken window, thirteen stitches and a litter of puppies being born," Ruby exclaimed, acknowledging the strange looks from Blake and Weiss with a shake of her head. "Her sixteenth birthday really went astray of the original plan."

Weiss just sighed, folding her arms. "Well, I don't know what to do! It's hard enough to get her to cooperate when she's not plastered."

"It shouldn't be that hard- just put her to bed," Blake suggested, shrugging and glance at Ruby, who gave her a wide eyed look.

"Hey, why are you looking at me? I'm not messing with her drunk."

"You agreed to go to the party, you deal with her."

"Weiss, why did you let her drink?"

"Excuse me Ruby, it isn't MY job to tell 'Miss Fourteen Shots in Twenty Minutes' what to not do." She gave the still giggling Yang a glance. "I'm just glad she's not dead."

"I'm not deeead! Nothing can kill me! I'm INVINCIBLE!" Yang shouted, swatting her hands at the bunk above her.

Ruby shook her head. "I can't believe you're this wasted and it's only eleven. You have a problem, sis." Yang just squirmed happily on the bed in response.

Blake paced around the bed slowly. "Well, she has to sleep this off- it's better than her staying up and causing more havoc."

"Right- so who's going to do it?" The heiress asked, only to have the two lovers stare back at her. Getting the message, she growled aggravatedly. "No- NOT me!"

"Well, it's you do it or no one sleeps tonight," Blake countered, knowing that Weiss would easily cave should her beauty sleep be put on the line. She was once again proven correct as Weiss scowled and pushed past Blake to stand over the bed.

"Heeeey Weiss- you look pretty!" Yang waved as she spoke. Weiss just rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket back, pointing to the pillow. Yang seemed to get the message despite her problem. Winking at the heiress, she smirked a very drunken smirk. "You gonna climb in with me?"

Blake could have sworn she witnessed a blush rise to Weiss' cheeks, and Ruby's nudging confirmed it wasn't imaginary. "No you dolt! Just go to sleep so you can function like a normal person."

"But Weiss-"

"No buts! Get under!"

"Will you tuck me in?"

Weiss sighed, knowing that Blake and Ruby were watching. Leaning down, she began pulling the blanket up when Yang got a sudden serious look on her face. Weiss stopped when she noticed Yang staring directly into her eyes. Then, Yang spoke in a small, sincere sounding voice.

"You are really pretty."

Weiss didn't have time to answer before Yang crashed her lips against her own. Blake's eyes widened in surprise and Ruby gasped, clearly shocked to see her sister do that with Weiss of all people. The Ice Queen didn't react for a moment, as she was in too much shock to comprehend any possible thoughts. Then, as suddenly as the kiss occurred, Weiss pulled away from Yang, pausing for a moment until a look of anger crossed her. Then, the sound of Weiss' open hand slapping Yang's face echoed around them. Yang looked almost scared at the fury of the young girl.

"YOU… YOU… IDIOT!" Blake moved out of the way as Weiss ran from the room, letting the door shut with a bang behind her. The room was left in dead silence, all girls trying to make sense of the situation. Blake was prompted by Ruby's sudden small gasp to look back at Yang- and seeing her watery eyes made Blake's stomach drop.

Yang stared at the door, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks as her breathing increased. She swallowed and looked at her sister. "Ruby…" She began, her voice carrying a heavy amount of sadness. Ruby was about to approach and embrace Yang, when her eyes grew wide and her face became slightly panicked. "Uh-oh."

Before Blake even had time to think, Yang leaned over the side of Weiss' bed and threw up on the floor.

**(RWBY)**

"You suck so much." Blake cocked her head at her girlfriend, who was cuddled into her side. The pair were down at the fountain in front of Vale, curled up on a bench. It wasn't overly cold so it didn't do much to bother them. What bothered Ruby, however, was her having to clean up Yang's vomit from the floor while Blake made sure she was okay. Yang passed out almost immediately after she was done vomiting, so all Blake had to do to the drunk girl was wipe her mouth and tuck her in. The two left her to sleep and decided to go to the fountain. Blake noticed the time on the academy's clock as Ruby pouted-11:55 pm.

"Why do I suck?"

"You made me clean all that puke up!"

Blake rolled her eyes playfully. "I didn't make you, I just asked you to do it while I made sure your sister wasn't dead."

"But it was GROSS!" Ruby wailed, throwing her hands in the air.

Purring in amusement, the faunus kissed her girlfriend's forehead. "I'm sorry- I'll make it up to you."

"And how do you plan on doing that, kitty cat?"

Blake leaned closer to her ear. "How descriptive do you want me to get?" Ruby's giggle made her entire world light up. But before she could answer the rhetorical question (Blake knew she would), a small cough caught their attention. Turning, they saw Weiss standing in front of them looking at her boots.

"Hey," she began, kicking at the snow. "Is Yang alright?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping," Blake replied, studying Weiss carefully.

"And she threw up everywhere," Ruby added, slumping down further against Blake.

Weiss smiled slightly, even though they never said her bed was vomit free. "Typical." She paused for a moment. "Mind if I go back to the room?"

"Go ahead." Weiss began to walk away, but Blake's voice caused her to freeze again. "She cried when you left, you know."

The heiress hung her head, not answering right away. "I…" She sighed. "I'm… I'm going back to the room. Happy New Year's."

The two watched her swiftly make her way into the building. As she entered, Ruby shook her head, chuckling a bit. "Who would've thought?"

"Let's just leave it be for now," Blake suggested- she didn't want to get involved with personal feelings. She glanced at the clock once more and grinned. "Speaking of New Year's…"

The clock striking twelve and Blake's kiss cut Ruby off before she could say anything. Closing her eyes, she melted into the kiss, and Blake couldn't help but smile. This was their kiss- their moment of magic. And it didn't matter that they had been to a lame party, punched a guy, cleaned up puke and were now on a wooden bench at night in the winter. This was how she wanted the year to start- with the sweet taste of her one love. She wrapped her arms around Ruby, pulling her against her as much as she could. Ruby ran her hand through Blake's hair, sighing as she savored the moment. This was their life, their moment and their world- and no one else could tear them apart.

Blake pulled away slowly, gold meeting silver as she spoke as honestly as she could. "I love you Ruby- Happy New Year's."

The smile the young girl gave her would forever be burned into her mind as a memory of happiness. "I love you too Blake. I hope this year will be as good as the last- and hopefully will have less puke."

Another purr escaped Blake as she leaned to kiss Ruby again.


	6. Chapter 6: Valentine's Day 2015

There were many things that Blake was good at, and keeping a cool aura was one of them. This was no easy task, however. It was a struggle to stay as calm and collected as she usually was, especially since the world around her was no stranger to chaos. Being a huntress was something that she enjoyed greatly, because she was able to stand up for those who could not do it themselves. Though, doing so would mean her world was significantly less peaceful than it could be otherwise. But she wouldn't give it up, no matter what it would cost her. Growing up in the White Fang had given her a first hand glimpse into the lives of people in need of aid, in need of someone bigger- a hero. While being a hero certainly wasn't her end goal, it was what she would strive to become if that is what the people needed. She knew what it felt like to be alone, to be scared and to feel powerless. Blake would be there when someone needed her. Even if that meant sacrificing some quiet moments in life. That being said, it never became less difficult to give up a peaceful time in the middle of it.

Which was why being shaken awake violently did nothing to help her start the day off easier.

Blake was a pretty light sleeper, but enjoyed the luxury of being able to ease herself back to consciousness each morning. So feeling the frantic hands grabbing her shoulders immediately sent her into a panicked mode. Especially since she slept in the same bed with Ruby, her first thought was that her girlfriend was in some sort of danger. Pushing against whoever was shaking her, she flew to a sitting position, reaching one hand over to wear Ruby would sleep as if to block an attack aimed at her, and her lips pulling back into a menacing snarl. She was braced for an attack- but none came. As she blinked the sleep out of her eyes and the world came into focus, she saw not an intruder standing in front of her. Instead, Yang sat on the other end of the bed, hands raised in front of her as she stared into Blake's angry expression. She looked nervous, but that was to be expected from someone who just woke up a sleeping faunus in the worst way possible.

"Woah there kitty, it's just me," Yang started cautiously. "We cool?"

Blake's growl indicated that they were not indeed, cool. "You have about three seconds to explain why you just ripped me from sleep before I strangle you."

Yang rubbed her neck nervously. "I'm sorry, there's just… Something I wanted to talk about."

"You had better not be telling me you just woke me up like that to chat, Yang."

"Listen, please hear me out- it's important." There was something in the blonde's eye that told Blake that she wasn't just screwing around. So with a deep sigh, she pushed herself against the headboard and stretched out her arms.

"Fine- where's the others?"

Yang started to relax a bit, crossing her legs as she answered. "Weiss went to train with Pyrrha, and Ruby said that she had errands to do in Vale. She wanted to let you sleep though, so she just headed out when she got up" Blake nodded as she remembered her girlfriend telling her that she would be absent most of the day before the two had slept. It had disappointed her slightly, today being Valentine's day, but was assured by Ruby that they'd have the entire evening to themselves. She was curious as to what they would do together, but decided the wondering would wait as she was still waiting for Yang to explain herself. She gave her a look that told her to get on with her problems.

"So… Okay, I…" She paused, as if to find the correct words to match her thoughts. "Blake, how did you and my sister get together?"

"Yang, this is what you wanted?"

"Just… Please. How did it happen? Like, how did you ask her?"

There was a feeling of apprehension that Yang's aura was emitting, and it was noticeable enough for Blake to realize that the conversation wouldn't be so easily ended within a few minutes. Cocking her head slightly, she allowed a grin hint at her lips as the memory came forward. "Actually, Ruby confessed her feelings to me first."

Yang seemed visibly surprised. "Really? Wow, never thought my lil' sis had it in her- and that you wouldn't tell her first."

"It wasn't that easy," she replied slowly. Discussing personal matters really wasn't her forte. "She's the youngest of all of us- I didn't want to scare her away. And she's the team's leader, and I didn't want to get in the way of that. Besides, I didn't even know if she was… Into the same sex."

"Yeah, I could tell since we were like, five that my sister was gonna be gay."

"Yang, what's the point of this? If you just wanted a romance story, there's plenty on the internet."

Yang sighed, waving her hands. "No, there is a point! Look, I wanted to know how you got with my sister because..." She paused and crossed her arms. "I need you're help."

The faunus was about to ask why she was being so vague about the whole conversation, but realization struck her in seconds. "You want help asking someone out," she concluded, raising her eyebrows. Yang didn't respond. "And you came to me with this?"

"Like I said, I thought you asked Ruby out."

"Well, it isn't like you've never done it before." Another pause of silence. "Wait… HAVE you ever done it before?"

This time, the blonde sighed and looked at Blake. "No. I mean, I've hooked up before, but never actually DATED a guy." She looked away, her voice getting lowering. "Let alone a girl."

Blake wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear that last part, but it made her understand the entire situation. The nervousness, the fact the Yang was pursuing a female and all of the evidence in the last few months all led her to the conclusion. "Oh my god- you want to ask Weiss out."

Yang shifted uncomfortably. "No, I mean… It's not like… How did you know?"

"Well, ever since you kissed her on New Year's, it's been pretty obvious."

"But I was drunk! And she was super pissed at me until I apologized the next day."

"Drunk actions are sober thoughts," Blake responded, crossing her arms. "Look Yang, I don't know what to tell you. I don't know if Weiss is into women for starters, and I don't think I'm the right person to help you."

She began to lay back down on the bed, but was retched forward as Yang grabbed her arm. "Blake, please! I can't keep ignoring this! I really need to tell Weiss, and I can't do it without at least some advice. I need you." There was a thick pleading in her voice, one that Blake could only have described as absolutely urgent. She pulled away from her friend's grasp and stood up in front of her.

"You really like her?"

"...Yeah- I kind of hate myself for it, though. Like, of all the girls that I could have the hots for-"

Blake cut her off with a low growl. "That's a problem right there. Don't think like that! If you like her, you need to accept it- otherwise, she won't."

"Okay, I do accept it! I want Weiss Schnee!" She shouted, sighing as she did.

"Good- now if you really want my advice, just tell her how you feel." Yang looked as though she was going to argue, so Blake raised a hand to silence her. "I've seen you flirt before, Yang. That won't work with someone like Weiss. Just tell her straight out- no pickup lines and no elaborate stunts. Just tell her straight up."

The faunus could see her friend starting to shake slightly, though she knew she was trying to hide it. "Blake, what if she says no? Or punches me? I don't want her to hate me." Emitting a sigh, Blake sat beside her friend and put an arm over her shoulder. Yang almost immediately leaned her head onto Blake's shoulder.

"That's just something you'll have to cope with, I suppose. But she won't hate you Yang- trust me on that, at the very least."

There was a pause before Yang looked up at Blake, a look of gratitude in her eyes. "Thanks Blake- I figured I could count on you." She lightly kissed the faunus on the cheek, making Blake smile.

"You're welcome Yang."

"So… I guess I should tell her now then."

"That would seem appropriate." Blake began to lay down again. "Let me know how it goes." She did not achieve a comfortable position, however, as she was lifted onto Yang's shoulder. She screamed as the feeling of being briefly upside down this early was unpleasant.

"No need- you're going to be watching me!" Yang stated, carrying her friend into the hall.

"YANG!"

**(RWBY)**

There were few times where Blake felt childish anymore, even being only seventeen years old. But this situation that she found herself dragged into brought back the memories of middle school awkwardness and immaturity. Sure, she grew up mostly in the White Fang, but she knew enough about people to see that this was just unnecessary. Spying on other people's romantic affairs was not something that would have ever have appealed to her. But she couldn't really change her friend's mind at this point. After fighting Yang off long enough to rush back to the room and get dressed in acceptable clothing, Blake had allowed herself to be pulled to the roof of the building. Yang gave no explanation of her desire to be there until they arrived, where she began to quickly inform Blake of her plan. She would send a text message to Weiss' scroll asking her to meet her on the roof for a talk. The faunus raised her eyebrow as she waited for the rest of the plan, but that was all that Yang seemed to have in store. Though, there was the small detail of why she had made Blake come with her- Yang wanted her to crouch behind one of the chimneys and survey the process to make sure nothing bad happened. When Blake asked how she would be able to prevent anything unexpected, Yang just shrugged.

"I don't know… Sneak up and throw her off the roof if she tries to kill me?" The blonde offered in a joking tone.

Blake rolled her eyes- the voice may have been playful, but the fear was still present. She placed her hands on Yang's shoulders, getting her to lock eyes with her. "Yang- Weiss won't kill you. You need to believe me, and believe in yourself. You're always confident, and this is a time where you especially need to be."

Yang didn't answer at first, instead chewing her bottom lip for a moment. Her gaze went momentarily over to the small bag she had grabbed as Blake changed. "Blake… I'm really scared. I don't want to mess this up."

"You won't- just tell her how you feel." Blake slowly received a small grin from her friend, followed by a nod of understanding. As this happened, Yang's scroll vibrated from her pocket. She took it out and read the message before looking at Blake.

"She's coming- you need to hide!"

Blake sighed, walking behind the chimney. "I still think this is stupid for me to be here, Yang!"

"Shut up Meow Mix, she's coming!"

"I hate that nickname," Blake muttered, slumping down to a sitting position against the bricks and peaking out from behind them. She watched as the ice queen herself stepped through the door to the top of the building, that trademark Schnee-scowl on her face. Blake guessed that Yang had caught her at an inconvenient time- then again, any time would be inconvenient for Weiss.

"Yang, you had better have a good reason for needing me up here right now," she began, walking closer to the blonde and flicking her hair back. "I was having a very well needed training session with Pyrrha before you interrupted."

Yang chuckled nervously, something that Weiss obviously did not pick up on. "Sorry Weiss, I just wanted to… Talk." Blake rolled her eyes- Weiss wouldn't take that well.

To her surprise, however, Weiss stopped beside Yang and studied her, an almost intrigued expression forming, though very deeply hidden. "Okay… What about?"

"Well… It's Valentine's Day."

"Yes. It is." Blake noted the slight annoyance in the heiress' voice at the statement, almost like she'd been offended.

Yang rubbed the back of her head, the nervous smile still on her lips. "Well, I was wondering if, you know… You were with anyone?"

There was a short pause before Weiss responded. "No- Why does that matter to you?"

Blake watched silently as her friend sighed, turning slightly to lock eyes with Weiss. "Because… I wanted to say…. Dammit… I- I like you Weiss. Like, a lot."

There was a new silence as the two stared at each other, though Weiss' face looked to be completely stoic. Then, before Yang could say anything else, Weiss responded- by shoving Yang back away from her forcefully. The blonde's expression morphed from nervous to shocked, the hurt as visible as the sun in the sky. Blake nearly came out to confront Weiss, but stopped when she gave the girl a second look. The heiress looked almost as hurt as Yang was, a shine from building tears on the corner of her eyes. This, unlike Yang though, was mixed with anger.

"Do you think that this is funny, you idiot?" She shouted, causing Yang to step back even more in confusion.

".. What?"

"Do you think this is some sick joke? Is it really that amusing to you that I don't have anyone that you'd mock me by asking something like that?" She seemed to choke on the last word, her eyes never leaving Yang's. "First New Year's and now this… I don't play with your emotions, Yang- leave mine out of your jokes!"

Blake had only seen Weiss like this after Yang drunkenly kissed her on New Year's, but she had no idea that this was something that was so triggering to her. In a way, she felt bad for her teammate- to feel like your emotions are being toyed with is a special kind of awful. Blake could now, however, see that her suspicions of Weiss having feelings for Yang was true, no matter how deeply she tried to bury them. When she glanced back at Yang, she now saw a combination of hurt and anger.

"You think I'd do that, Weiss? I wouldn't hurt you like that! I didn't tell you that to be a bitch or to mock you," she retorted, moving closer to Weiss. As she did, she picked up the bag she had brought and pulled out the contents- a white rose. Holding it up to Weiss' chest as she stepped right in front of her, she continued. "I said that I like you because I mean it! I don't know why, but I feel something for you Weiss. And it sucks because it's been killing me for the longest time and I was so damn scared that you'd hate me and I'd ruin our friendship or whatever. And I don't even know if you like girls- hell, I didn't know that I liked girls before feeling this way for you! But I do… And it's Valentine's Day and I'm sorry if I messed up and please just take this damn rose."

Yang was crying softly now, which Blake wasn't surprised by- Yang wasn't always the one to handle verbal emotions the easiest. Weiss looked to be in utter shock as she stood unmoving in front of Yang. Almost mechanically, she reached out and slowly took the flower, leaving the blonde to avoid eye contact by staring at the ground. The ice queen studied the rose, and Blake honestly did not know where any of this was going. She could have hypothesised multiple different outcomes, many of which looked to be especially bad for Yang.

What followed seconds after caught the faunus off guard, to say the least. As Yang sniffled, she felt a hand touch her shoulder, and a cold pair of lips press against her cheek. Her eyes widened in total shock and confusion as she looked up to see Weiss looking back at her, a small smile now displayed on her teary face.

"I'm so glad you're serious." Her voice was quiet and her body shaky, but the anger had diminished from her voice and was replaced with relief. "Even though I've pushed you away so much. I thought you'd mock me if you knew that I… Had a crush on you ." Blake let out a relieved breath, thanking the universe that, as she and Ruby predicted, this was meant to be.

Before Yang could give any answer, Weiss pulled back, her face now tear-free and back to her confident heiress self, as if she had not been upset at all. She grabbed Yang's hand and began pulling her to the stairs leading down the building. "Now, this being Valentine's Day, you're going to take me to dinner- it is the only appropriate first date one day such as today! And you're going to change before we go- you are NOT wearing that." As she rambled and pulled Yang along, the blonde glanced back at Blake with the happiest smile she had ever worn. Blake returned it, giving her a nod of approval as they disappeared down the stairs. She sighed once more, her golden eyes moving to stare at the afternoon sky. The beauty the day held in both physical appearance and personal experiences was truly a wonder, one in which Blake had only ever read about in her fanfictions. It was quite nice- an experience that she wouldn't mind getting out of bed early for again. She sat there on the roof as the peace ran through her veins, allowing her to bask in her friend's victory and the magic of the day (no matter how sappy it may seem.)

Blake was interrupted sometime later, though it was difficult to tell exactly how long later as the combination her still being tired and at peace made her become slightly lost in the moment. The scroll in her pocket rang, a familiar tone that only one of her contacts had. Smiling to herself, she opened it to read a text from the always adorable Ruby Rose.

"_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY BLAKEY! I'm back in the room- and I come bearing gifts! Here, kitty kitty…" _Blake chuckled at the message, the feeling of joy that Ruby gave her reignited in her chest. Getting to her feet, she began to near sprint down to team RWBY's dorm room. After all, how could she not after THAT cuteness?

**(RWBY)**

The day had not gone at all the way that Blake had expected. There was no way that she could have imagined just how well the events that took place since she was rudely awakened that morning could have gone. Yet here she was, sitting at the table Ruby had set up in their room, her face feeling sore from the constant grin she had on her. While Blake had been watching Yang throughout her escapades, Ruby had been running errands for supplies to make this, as she put it, the best Valentine's Day ever. The young girl had obviously gone to great lengths to do so, as well. Blake had arrived back in their room to see a dining table surrounded by red and black candles, the atmosphere filled with an incredible aroma. Ruby all but ran into her arms, delivering her a kiss that Blake didn't realize that she had been craving. She giggled as she was then pulled to one of the chairs, her girlfriend bouncing the entire way. It was clear she was proud of her work, no matter how cheesy it may have been. Blake didn't mind in the slightest- it made her feel like the most special person on the planet.

Ruby ran to the other side of the room and grabbed two plates, placing one in front of Blake and then sitting across from her with the other. The older girl's eyes shone as she came to the realization that, from both the sight and smell of the food, that what sat in front of her was tuna casserole- one of her most favorite dishes. She looked at her girlfriend gratefully, and noticed that Ruby's plate was stacked high with pancakes.

Ruby noticed the confused look Blake was giving her and chuckled. "I don't like tuna…"

Blake just laughed, thanking her for going the extra mile. She told Ruby about the events of the day as they ate, though there wasn't a lot of them besides the Weiss/Yang situation. Ruby was quite clearly happy for her sister as Blake went on with her story, saying that Yang's fiery personality may be enough to warm up the heiress' cold nature. After that, the two just talked about little things, random topics that made them both smile and appreciate each other more. Blake gave Ruby a recipe book with over one hundred cookie flavors inside, and was almost tackled to the ground by the hug she received, and Ruby gave her an erotic fantasy novel (which she couldn't help but blush at). All of that led to the two teens curled up on their bed, with Blake reading her new book to Ruby- a perfect ending to a perfect date.

The team leader snuggled her head into Blake's neck, a slight redness to her cheeks. "So, you're sure you want to read this to me?"

Blake flashed an amused smirk at her. "Is it too embarrassing if I do?"

"No, but I'll probably start laughing when you read the sex parts."

"Just imagine that it's us in the character's places," she replied, a hint of seduction on the edge of her voice. Ruby shivered at the words- a sensation that Blake would never tire of.

"We should totally make that happen tonight."

Blake's smirk spread wider as she kissed Ruby's forehead. "Maybe we will," she whispered. She would have continued to read, but was halted by Ruby suddenly shooting up and grabbing her arm. Gold eyes met silver as the young girl's expression suggested she had an idea.

"You know what else we should totally do?" Blake didn't even get the chance to answer, as she was hauled to her feet by the now excited Ruby. "GET ICE CREAM!" This was followed by her tugging Blake towards the front door. She laughed, shaking her head at the childlike display that came immediately after such innuendo, but she let herself be pulled to the door. She wasn't going to spoil such an amazing evening by refusing- being Valentine's Day, Ruby deserved everything- and Blake was happy to give it to her. Slipping on their boots, the girls pulled open the front door to leave for the sweet dessert- and were greeted by a sight that caught them completely off guard.

In front of the door, Weiss and Yang stood, their lips locked in the middle of the hallway. Weiss had her arms around the taller girl's neck and her body pushed against hers. Yang held Weiss closely, her own arms wrapped around Weiss' waist. The heiress was smiling as she kissed Yang with an obvious passion that Blake could clearly see she was not trying to hide. It was indeed a beautiful sight, and Blake smiled for her friend's victory. The moment did not last long, however, as Ruby audibly gasped, her jaw dropped. The two girls looked over and pulled away from each other quickly upon seeing Blake and Ruby. Weiss began sporting a mad blush, avoiding any eye contact with anyone. Yang, on the other hand, was grinning ear to ear.

"OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!" Ruby screamed, hands flying to her face in happiness for her sister.

"You know it, sis!" Came Yang's reply, which only made Weiss blush harder.

"Please shut up!" She managed, pulling Yang into the room behind her and slamming the door, leaving the other two girls in the hall. Blake felt a rush of satisfaction, both from Yang's returned confidence and the obvious grin Weiss was trying to hide as she went inside. Beside her, Ruby pounded on the door to their room.

"You're telling me all about this tomorrow!" She shouted.

"Let's leave them for now- you still want ice cream," the faunus stated, taking Ruby's hand and leading her away. The smaller girl's face was brimming with happiness at the day's events, but she faltered slightly as she looked at Blake.

"Hey, Blake… If they're in there… How are we going to… You know- 'reenact' the scenes from your book?"

Heat spreading through her at the question, Blake felt a slightly cheeky response come to her mind. "Who said we'd need to do it in our room?" She asked, gaining infinite pleasure at the look of total unprepared shock that was now Ruby's expression. Blake internally laughed- she was so bad sometimes.

Her amusement changed to confusion as Ruby took the lead, pulling her down a different hallway that lead away from the elevator down to the front doors of the building. "Ruby, this hallway goes to the washrooms."

Ruby looked back at her with a look of mischief and desire, as she began to push open the washroom door. "I know- ice cream can wait. But I don't want to." She stood on her toes, pulling the bow off of Blake's ears and nipping at them, causing her to groan softly. "And I don't think you want to either."

Blake had never felt so much excitement and anticipation before that moment as Ruby pulled her inside and locked the door.

**_Another holiday down! I know I'm super awful at updating on time, but life gets in the way unfortunately. Anyways, I think that for this story, I'm only going to be doing a Easter 2015 and Halloween 2015 chapter before ending it there. Maybe, maybe not- I enjoy writing it but I also have many other ideas for stories I want to get to. Anyways, stay tuned for more, and thanks for giving this a read! _**


	7. Chapter 7: Easter 2015

"Hey Blake?"

The faunus looked up from what she was doing to glance at Ruby, who was sitting about a foot or so away from her. The two girls were sat on the floor in front of their bed, a hardboiled egg in one of their hands and a paintbrush in the other. Ruby's suggestion of painting eggs, as it was Easter Day, had amused Blake- it wasn't an activity that she had ever been a part of before. She was well enough informed on the subject however, and there was absolutely no way that she would refuse such a request from her girlfriend, especially when such adorable, childlike wonder filled her eyes the way it did. Besides, anything with Ruby always ended up being fun. So after buying eggs and paint (and showering after a certain cookie-loving huntress splashed them playfully all over her), Blake had boiled them and set out a towel to protect their carpet from the substances. Ruby had wasted no time in attempting to grab one as they finished to begin her artwork, though Blake did have to hold her off for a bit so that she didn't scald her hand on the freshly boiled egg. The minutes then seemed to tick by slowly as the young huntress waited impatiently, almost pouting until Blake pinned her against the wall and kissed her, and slid her arms up her back, and intensified her advancements, and… Yeah, that had sped the time up, that was for sure.

Blake was brought away from the memories of what had transpired in that time of waiting by Ruby's voice. "_Blaaaake?"_

"Oh, I'm sorry, what Ruby?"

"You spaced on me!" She giggled, nudging Blake's shoulder with her own.

"I apologize- I was just thinking about earlier."

Ruby sighed, relaxing her shoulders as she did so. "God, that was fun!"

Blake nodded with a grin, dipping her brush in some red paint. "Indeed."

Ruby paused before pecking Blake's cheek. "But I wanted to ask you if this looks good." She held up her egg, a proud smile forming on her lips. "Isn't it beautiful?"

The egg was splattered with purple and orange paint, with blue streaks swirled abstractly around it. Small green stars had been dotted all around the top and bottom and yellow glitter surrounded the entire project. The design filled Blake with happiness- it was something that truly reflected Ruby. Chaotic, colorful, interesting, and immensely gorgeous. The small craft seemed to embody and present everything that Blake had fallen in love with Ruby within itself. It was so innocent, so carefree, so… True. Blake could have sworn that, in that moment, she fell harder for the young girl than before, if that was even a possibility.

Realizing that saying all of that would have been a little dramatic in words, the older girl nodded as she leaned in and kissed Ruby's forehead. "It is definitely beautiful- a perfect representation of you."

"_Awwww!_" Ruby's sudden squeal caused Blake to wince a bit, but she never lost her smile as an arm was thrown around her neck. "You're the sweetest girl _ever_, Blakey!" She pulled back after a minute, her eyes glowing. "I'm so lucky to have you."

The words melted their way into Blake's heart, as they always succeeded in doing. "I am the one who is lucky to have you, Ruby. You're the most special person in my life." Ruby giggled again, placing the egg down on the towel and sighed happily. There was a pause between the two before something occurred to Blake. "Ruby, where did you get that glitter? I only bought paint at the shop."

"Oh yeah! I found some in Yang's drawer."

The statement puzzled the faunus. "Why does Yang have yellow glitter?"

Ruby shrugged. " I don't know. It's weird that it was under her underwear, though." She picked up the bottle and inspected it. "Wonder why she kept it there…"

Blake could feel her chest bubble with laughter as the rational reasoning behind why the substance was kept where it was came to her, which she attempted and failed to suppress from the mostly innocent Ruby as she snorted. Her girlfriend looked up at her in a confused manner, and Blake waved her hand before she could ask any question. "That glitter isn't for crafts, Ruby."

"What do you mean?" She inspected the bottle once more. "I don't see… It says body glitter." Silver eyes once again met gold with a questioning look. "Why does my sister have yellow body glitter?"

"Well Ruby…" Blake had to think for a moment on how to phrase her next words delicately. "You see, when some people are partaking in sexual activities, they may-"

"_OH GOD!"_ Ruby, obviously picking up on what Blake was saying, screamed and flung the bottle across the room. "Ew ew ew ew ew, gross sis! I don't want to think about that!"

Blake couldn't stop the chuckle that came from her throat as she rubbed Ruby's back softly. "You know, _ you_ also have sex."

"But I don't want to think about my _sister_ doing it! Especially with that stuff involved!"

"Do you think Weiss has a silver one?"

"I don't want to know…"

"I want to know how hard it would be to get all that glitter out of your-"

"EW! BLAKE, STOP IT!"

The faunus purred as Ruby crossed her arms, a pouty look now replacing her previous happiness. Blake shuffled over so that she was sitting behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, flicking her ear with her tongue. Feeling satisfied with her girlfriend's near immediate hitching of breath, she nibbled on her earlobe gently as she spoke again. "I'm only playing Ruby… Do you want to see my egg?"

The joy that had vacated the small huntress had now seemingly returned with full force. "Of course! I know it'll be good, since you're actually a good artist."

"You're wonderful at it too."

"Enough compliments, kitty cat- lemme _seeeee!_" Ruby yelped and laughed as Blake blew into her ear playfully, snuggling her back against her chest contently. Blake reached over to the opposite side of the towel where her art piece sat, picked it up and moved it in front of the two of them. She felt Ruby's small hands wrap around the egg, prompting Blake to let go and allow her to look at it for herself. Internally, Blake felt a slight sense of nervousness build. Sure, it was just an egg, but Ruby's had left such an impact on her for one reason or another, and she hoped that hers would have the same effect as well. Her nerves strengthened was Ruby spun the egg, examining it thoroughly and silently. _Does she not like it?_ Blake didn't want those thoughts to enter her mind, especially since she had designed the craft specifically for Ruby. Blake prided herself for being a very good artist, and she believed that the roses she had painstakingly painted on the shell could be mistaken for a photographic print. The black background she had filled in behind them highlighted their vibrancy, making them look as though they were dancing in a midnight wind. The silence continued for a few moments before Blake heard her girlfriend's small voice return.

"Blake…" Her faunus ears perked at the tone, which sounded almost troubled. This was further confirmed by a small sniffle that followed her name. Instantly, Blake panicked.

"Ruby?"

"I'm sorry, it's just…" She held up the egg. "It's… Amazing! Beautiful, spectacular, incredible!"

"Why are you crying?" She moved a hand to Ruby's cheek, brushing her thumb gently across the soft skin.

Ruby chuckled, wiping her eyes with her free arm. "I'm sorry, I know it's stupid. I just… Seeing this- it makes me so happy. _You_ make me so happy, Blake! You're the best friend and girlfriend and teammate ever and I love you so much and I'm so grateful that you're mine and-"

Blake turned Ruby's head so she could press her lips to her own to stop her rambling. She felt the small girl trembling, and was touched by just how much emotion that she could bring from the young girl. Pulling apart, Blake looked deeply into Ruby's eyes. "I love you too, Ruby- more than you'll ever realize."

"Please don't leave me."

Blake's eyes widened at Ruby's whimpering plea. "Why would you think I would leave you?"

"No, I mean… Will you be with me forever, Blake?" The question made Blake's heart freeze. Just the idea of being Ruby for their entire lives was enough to make her weak in the knees. Of course, nothing in life can ever be one hundred percent certain, but she would not tell that to Ruby- she did not want them to ever be separated either. And whatever the universe may have thrown at them in their future, Blake wanted Ruby to be there with her. Forever.

"Ruby- I would be honored to be yours for as long as you would want me to be. I'm not going anywhere."

The small girl sniffled again, nuzzling her cheek into Blake's neck. "Thanks, Blake… I can't imagine life without you."

Closing her eyes, the faunus kissed her temple. "Nor could I, my love."

The two sat for a while in sweet silence, Ruby's quivering reducing to a stop. Blake absentmindedly played with the young girl's hair, reveling in the feeling of peace her aura was at. It only increased as Ruby broke the quiet by booping Blake on the nose. The two laughed, beginning a long battle of poking and tickling and the occasional kiss here and there, all while being mindful of where their eggs were to not crush them. The happiness in Ruby's eyes, the laughter she emitted, the strength of her aura flaring around them… It was truly what Blake wanted out of life. Everything Ruby was, everything she stood for, Blake wanted to be a part of. As Ruby ruffled her faunus ears and she poked Ruby's hips, Blake laughed a carefree laugh at the realization that hit her.

_All of this for the rest of my life? Yeah… I think that sounds perfect._

**(RWBY)**

Weiss opened the door to their dorm just as Yang smacked her ass from behind her. Shooting her an irritated look (and not allowing herself to smile at the action, like she wanted to do), she stepped into the room to see Blake on top of Ruby, the two erupting with giggles and playful shrieks. As much hell as she usually gave them for it, Weiss thought the scene, as always with those two, was adorable. She grinned and Yang put her arm around her shoulders, shaking her head slightly.

"Those two are so cute," she commented, chuckling at the fact they hadn't even seen their teammates walk in. Weiss nodded in agreement, and was about to speak up when Ruby started pouring some yellow stuff from a bottle on Blake, who shrieked with laughter. The heiress recognized what the substance was, and a heavy blush rose to her face as Yang stiffened, she too flushed with embarrassment.

"RUBY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?"

The young girl looked up, her gaze going from joyous to terrified in seconds. She dropped the bottle and looked down at Blake. "Oh god- _RUN BLAKE!_"

"YOU ARE _SO_ DEAD, SIS!"

"DON'T YOU DARE, YANG!"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, MEOW MIX!"

Weiss almost fell over in laughter as the three other members of Team RWBY ran out of the room covered in yellow body glitter, all with Ruby screaming about how it was every woman, or faunus, for themselves.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, one chapter to go! May post an epilogue as well, but for sure one more! Hope you've all enjoyed so far!<em>**


	8. Chapter 8: Halloween 2015

The morning air was cool, refreshingly so, on Blake's face as she stood in front of her open window. The dorm was empty other than herself, everyone else going about their daily routines and chores. She had been asked to go out by Weiss and Yang, since Ruby left for the day before she awoke, but had politely declined the invitation, saying that she had some things for own to take care of. This wasn't entirely true, as everything that she needed to get done for today had already been done days ago. But Blake did have something on her mind, something that even the cool morning breeze wasn't aiding her in. Today was Halloween- and Halloween marked the one year anniversary of her relationship with the one and only Ruby Rose. Blake crossed her arms in front of her, letting out a long sigh as she stared at the sunrise. One year. One entire year of laughter, of sweet kisses and cuddles. One year of fun and heartwarming happiness, and of some of the best times that she had ever had. There was so much to think about. The baking of cookies, food fights, mistletoe and snowball battles, insane parties and New Year's kisses. There were the romantic dinners and double dates with Yang and Weiss, there was training sessions and missions together. Blake could hardly begin to count all of the tears, the laughs, the smiles and sweet gestures between her and Ruby. She blushed, hands moving to her pockets- Ruby had been her first girlfriend, her first truelove, her… _First time._ Ever since that first night one year ago, Blake knew that she couldn't imagine her life without Ruby on her arm and in her heart.

It was still the same way now, but… Blake was conflicted. She wasn't going anywhere, that was for damn sure. But what she was planning to do… Her right hand surrounded the object in her pocket before pulling it out in front of her. She studied the small object intensely, her gaze almost boring a hole through it. Every fibre of her brain screamed at her that this would be what Ruby would want, that this was the right thing for the both of them. She wanted to believe the words, but apprehension still lingered in her mind. What if Ruby was to refuse? What if it was too early for this? The last thing that she'd want to do would be to drive a wedge between what they had together.

_Can I really do this?_ Blake pondered the question, looking back to the sun's rays. Her aura was flaring nervously, but the light was enough to lower it back to a peaceful state. The longer she stood, the more clear the answer to her question became. While the worry remained inside of her, there was only one true event that needed to happen- and it needed to happen tonight. Blake flicked out the black velvet box in her hand, her golden eyes meeting the brilliant contents.

"I can do this… I _want_ to do this. For Ruby."

**(RWBY)**

For the next few hours, Blake stood in front of one of the mirrors in their room. She practiced things that she could say, tried to act out how the moment would go. She felt silly doing so however- she was a _huntress,_ for Dust sake! A task such as this shouldn't be this difficult. But the more she contemplated it, Blake realized that it was a much greater challenge to do what she was about to do than it would be to kill a Deathstalker or Nevermore. They could only shred something apart physically, whereas the situation she was in now had her emotional state on the line. She shook her head as the third hour of pacing around the room ticked by. She knew how dramatic this all seemed, but she could not help herself- Blake Belladonna was worried. And looking at her increasingly disheveled looking reflection was not aiding her in easing her nerves. Not only was she totally engulfed in her own nervousness, Blake had absolutely no idea on how she was to approach her goal. Nothing elaborate could be planned now with the hours grinding away as they were, and she had never been the kind of girl to prepare huge things in advance anyways. So letting out a slow breath, Blake fell onto her bed and allowed herself to stare up at the ceiling.

It felt as though the world was crushing itself down upon her more rapidly than she could outrun it. Of course she wanted to do this, but what Ruby's reaction would be was what really worried the huntress more than anything. It was the only thing making her second guess herself, no matter how irrational it may have been. There was no reason, at least that she could see, that Ruby would take what she was to say badly. _So why am I so scared?_ Blake wrapped her arms around her chest and rolled onto her side, looking out the window at the now afternoon sky as she did. It took a moment for her to realize that she was shaking. She sighed in aggravation, squeezing her eyes shut while trying to suppress the ever increasing doubt in her mind. She had faced many challenges in her life, but whether it had been White Fang related, internal conflicts or something mostly irrelevant overall, Blake had never been so terrified. She hated it, hated that her own brain was riling her up in such a way that she was having second thoughts about her goal. A low growl was released from her lips as she felt a tear fall from her eye.

_I'm so stupid,_ she thought, pushing herself to a sitting position on the bed and rubbing at her eye, as if trying to seal her tear duct shut. _This shouldn't be this hard… But I don't know what to do. _Sighing once more, Blake's gaze wandered to her bedside table, where her scroll sat. Originally, she did not want anyone to know of her plans until she put them into action, figuring that the surprise would be worth the secrecy. But with the state that her worry was driving her towards, perhaps talking to someone about her actions would help her out. Extending a slightly shaky arm, Blake fumbled to grasp the device and bring it towards her. It felt as though she was disconnected from reality, like she couldn't really fully comprehend the actions of her own body. The faunus opened the device and pulled up her contacts. The first name to appear was Weiss', followed by Yang's. Choosing which of the two to confide in wasn't very difficult; Blake had nothing against Weiss, but Yang was Ruby's sister, after all. She seemed like the most qualified to talk to about all this.

Blake pressed the contact and waited. One ring, two rings, three… After the fourth, she heard Yang's voice speak before she had a chance to. "Heyyyy, it's your friendly neighbourhood huntress here! Well, I guess not actually _here,_ since I'm not at the scroll right now."

"You're so childish." The muffled voice of Weiss was audible somewhere behind the answering machine.

"Aw, don't be so chilly, Snow Queen."

There was a surprised scream, followed by giggling. "Yang! Don't put ice down my shirt, you savage!"

"You just need to chill out- _OW_! Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Anyways, whoever's calling, leave a message and (_ow_) I'll call you back when I (_ow_) can!" The voices cut off with a beep as Weiss presumably continued trying to beat the blonde. On any other given day, Blake would probably have grinned at the absurdity of the whole thing, but she was far too invested in thinking about what to say to her friend. It was only then that she remembered that the duo was setting up the Halloween party in the ballroom, and would probably be doing so until said party actually kicked off. She guessed that was the reason her normally attentive teammate was away from her device. Moving to rest her head on her free hand, Blake sat in silence after the messaging beep, trying to come up with something, _anything_ to say.

"... Hey Yang. It's Blake, you know- as I'm sure you can tell… Look, I know that you are busy right now, but whenever you get the chance to listen to this, I'd appreciate it. Honestly… It might be easier this way, at least with this short of a notice." She swallowed hard, sniffling slightly as she wiped at her eyes again, all while trying to keep composure in her voice. "I should have informed you of this earlier, I know, but… I didn't know how to approach it. I still do not, if I'm to be honest…. You know that I love Ruby, Yang. More than anything, and because of that, I thought… I thought I should show her that I mean it when I say forever."

Blake's free hand wrapped around the velvet box again before extracting it from her pocket. Sliding it open, she stared at the ruby-red ring as she attempted to put her words into formation. "... I want to ask for Ruby's hand, Yang. I want to be with her until I die… I suppose that I should have asked you permission first, or something like that. I just wanted to surprise everyone, but…" Blake felt herself blinking hard and fast as her eyes broke restraint, slowly sending drops of fearful tears down her cheeks. "I was scared, Yang. I still am. She is so young- we _both_ are, but Ruby… I don't want to scare her. If this is all too early, and I push her away, even slightly… I couldn't bear it. She has been my world since the day that I met her, the sun to my overcast, the rose in my garden, the tidal wave that you relish colliding with, the dream that you embrace with all your might! I would give all I ever received for her, and would take any of the hardship she would face upon my back… She makes life worth waking up to every morning. And I do not wish to live a _day_ without her love…" Coughing slightly, Blake shook her head. "... I wish that this was easier."

"Well, maybe if you were talking to my sister and not into a glorified cell phone, it would be." The speed at which Blake spun around at was incredible, her heartbeat nearly cracking her ribs as she looked towards the sudden voice. Yang stood in the doorway, one hand behind her head and the other holding her scroll. She didn't look as irritated about the whole situation as the faunus expected her to be- conflict more than irritation seemed to sit upon her expression. Hanging up her scroll and tossing it onto the bed, Blake stood up to meet the girl, though not daring to step forward. Yang sighed, moving inside and closing the door behind her. "Blake, please calm down, you look terrified."

"The expression represents the emotion." Her muttered response was quiet, though clearly enough for the blonde to hear.

"Alright Meow Mix, come here," Yang replied, extending her arms out to her friend. Blake hesitated, not moving from her position beside the bed. With a roll of her eyes, Yang began to close the distance. "Come on, I'm not gonna bite- _you're_ the one with fangs, remember?"

Before she could protest, Blake was wrapped in a strong embrace. She wasn't aware of just how much she was shaking until her body touched Yang's, and she would have been lying to say that the display of affection was unwanted. Still, she remained bristled. "Are you not upset with me?"

"I can't be upset over something like this, Blake. I mean yeah , I wish you told me, but I get that it's hard. And you of all people should know that you don't need my _permission_ to ask Ruby to marry you- I'm not her dad, and I know that you would never hurt her." Yang groaned as she finished, shaking Blake slightly by the waist. "Hug me back, dammit- I'm trying to be comforting."

Letting out a soft huff of air, Blake slowly moved her arms around Yang's shoulders, resting her chin on the huntress' shoulder. "You are doing a decent job at it."

The two stood there for a few moments, Yang moving her hand up and down Blake's back to calm her down while the faunus kept her eyes shut until the tears were no longer forced themselves up. Yang broke the silence after a few moments. "Blake, you remember what you told me when I wanted to ask Weiss out, don't you?"

"That I hate being called Meow Mix."

"Okay, _before_ that." The blonde pulled back to meet Blake's golden eyes. "You told me to believe in myself. And that applies here too- you gotta have faith in yourself."

Blake shifted nervously. "I do have faith in myself! It's just… I don't know how Ruby will react."

"Well, believe _me_ then, as well- I know that she'd love it. And it wouldn't scare her off, I promise. She may be seventeen, but she's more mature than most people her age."

She knew that her friend's wisdom was accurate, but Blake still had her doubts. "But this is forever…"

Yang rolled her eyes again, more playfully this time. "Well, yeah- I don't think that's something my sister would have a problem with."

"Yang-" Blake's words were cut off as a soft kiss was delivered to her forehead, prompting her to look up at her smiling friend.

"Blake, I think you marrying my sister would be the best thing ever- just, please, don't let your nerves affect your future happiness. I know that you can do it. You're the toughest cat-girl I know!" Blake snickered, making Yang's smile widen. "You got this in the bag, Blake. Everything will go great."

There was no immediate answer as Blake pondered Yang's words, trying to determine whether or not they were wiser than anything she had said to the blonde in the past. After a minute, Blake slowly grinned, pulling Yang back into an embrace. "Thank you Yang- for everything."

"Aw, don't mention it! Besides, we'd definitely make a great pair of sister-in-laws!"

"I suppose that you're right," Blake responded, stifling a small laugh before cocking her head in curiosity. "Why are you up here anyways, Yang? I thought you were setting up for the party."

Ruby's sister stepped back, stretching as she reached over to her own bedside table and picked up a stack of white paper objects. "Weiss wanted me to get her doilies. _Doilies._ At a damn Halloween party! Like, people are going to get drunk! These are unnecessary!"

"Typical Weiss."

"Yeah… Still love her though." Yang cocked a smirk and shot Blake a wink. "Ice cold on the streets, red hot in the-"

"Please don't even go there." Blake couldn't suppress the grin that followed her interjection.

Laughing, Yang made her way to the door. "You should come tonight! You could always pop the question there!"

Blake wanted to refuse attending another party from Yang, but not having anything more memorable planned, asking Ruby the question there seemed better than doing it in their room, or something unspectacular like that. "I suppose... as long as I don't have to babysit your drunk ass again!"

"But it's such a nice piece of ass!" Blake slammed the door behind her before she could continue, chuckling as she did so. Yang's words of surprising wisdom most certainly helped her confidence. She now felt ready to ask Ruby her ultimate question. Making her way to her dresser to find some suitable party attire for the evening, Bake paused as her scroll vibrated. She picked it up off the bed and opened the message, only to have her blood freeze upon reading it.

"_Hey Blake- Happy Halloween! Sorry I left so early, just had some stuff to do."_ Ruby's message had brought her mind to a race again, but was eased as she remembered Yang's words. So Blake quickly typed a response.

"It's fine Ruby- would you like to accompany me to the Halloween party tonight?"

A moment passed before Ruby replied. _"Yeah, sounds fun."_ The message caused Blake to frown. Perhaps it was the simplicity of it, the fact that Ruby did not inquire on why Blake wished to go to a party when she hated them, or the still present nerves she had on edge. Whatever the case, she tried to not let it bother her- tonight was Halloween, and she would propose to Ruby. Blake glanced to the mirror on her wall, noting the determined expression her face now harbored.

_I can do this… And by the end of the night, I hope to be Ruby's official forever._

**(RWBY)**

The music was adequate, the food was fresh, the drinks were not all mixed with alcohol and the people were slightly less irritating and stupid than normal. Blake could already safely say that this party would be better than those of the past. Weiss and Yang had most certainly done an excellent job at putting the place together, to the point of where the mix of frilly and formal decorations and typical high school party immaturities seemed to a stylistic choice rather than a compromise of ideas. While it took place in the ballroom of Beacon Academy, the room was rather devoid of authority figures, only having Ozpin walk in every now and again to make sure his school wasn't getting destroyed. It helped that many of the party's occupants were either Blake's acquaintances or classmates, so the awkward feelings of sitting next to grinding strangers was greatly reduced. Even with all of these factors being positive however, Blake had a difficult time enjoying herself. Despite the fact that she still didn't care for parties much, the faunus was bothered by not only her still present, though greatly reduced nerves, but also by Ruby's presence. Blake had hung around their dorm room until Ruby had returned to change for the party. From the moment Blake laid eyes on her girlfriend, she knew that something was off. She seemed… Distracted. As if something was eating away at her thoughts, though when Blake inquired, Ruby just smiled and dismissed it as just being over excited about their anniversary. The feeling of distraction was still visible in Ruby throughout their changing for the party however. Even after a quick one-year anniversary make out session, Ruby still seemed to be… Off. Blake didn't wish to ruin the night to come by prying too much though, so she simply kept quiet about it as they left for the party. Even an hour and a half in however, Ruby still seemed distant. Trying and failing to write it off as her imagination, Blake hypothesized that her girlfriend didn't wish to go to the party in the first place. After the abysmal last party they attended on New Year's, the faunus couldn't really blame her for feeling that way if she did. Blake still would will herself to ask Ruby the question at the party should they stay, but she didn't want her girlfriend to be uncomfortable even for a second on this special night. Leaning into Ruby, the faunus brought her mouth down to her ear.

"You know, we don't have to stay if you would rather-"

"No! I mean, it's okay, I'm having fun!" Ruby flashed her a smile, to which Blake raised an eyebrow to. She could tell Ruby was acting strange, though she couldn't understand why. _Does she know that I'm going to ask her to marry me? No, Yang wouldn't have told her, and no one else knew._

"That didn't seem to be very convincing."

"Blake, c'mon! Everything's good! It's our one year, it's Halloween, we're at a party… Everything is totally awesome!" The sensation Ruby's aura was giving off did not match her words. Blake cocked her head to one side, as if waiting for some further explanation. She watched as Ruby's eyes dimmed slightly at her unconvinced face, and even over the music, Blake was sure she heard the young girl sigh. "I'm sorry Blake, I'm just kind of stressed right now."

This worried the faunus instantly. She wrapped her arms around Ruby's shoulder, giving her a concerned look. "Would you like to talk about anything?"

What could only be described as inner turmoil raged in Ruby's silver eyes, and it only intensified Blake's nerves. She could tell that her girlfriend was deliberating something in her mind by the way she looked off to the side and chewed her lip. After a few seconds, Ruby spoke. "... I guess. I mean, it's almost midnight, and… I'd need to tell you before that." Without waiting for a response, the huntress began to drag Blake through the sea of dancing bodies. Attempting to get any further information out of Ruby proved to be useless, either from her being too lost in thought or too overcome by loud music to hear Blake's words of curiosity. They moved for a minute or so, both up a set of stairs and through a door until they stopped at the end of a balcony overlooking Beacon Academy. Blake looked towards Ruby.

Her girlfriend was magnificence and beauty wrapped in a small red dress. The night breeze was cool, but not overly so, and just strong enough to cause Ruby's hair to sway in the moonlight. The white glow lit up her pale skin brilliantly, almost causing her eyes to shine. To Blake, this was an angel in human form. A beautiful, quirky, tough, strong, fun angel who fell from heaven right into Blake's arms. A hurricane of emotions ripped through her chest in that moment. She would have done it, got down on one knee and proposed right there. Nothing was more desired for her than getting to hold that amazing girl against her for all eternity. She hesitated though- clearly something was eating at Ruby, and Blake felt that it wouldn't be right to drop such a monumental question on the girl without allowing her to vent about whatever was on her mind.

"Are you really alright, Ruby?"

"Yeah, I am Blake- promise. But, could you do me a favor?"

"Absolutely."

"Could you… Not talk? And just listen? At least until I stop talking. I have some things… I wanted to say."

Blake felt her eyes widen slightly at the surprising request, but she nodded respectfully. "Of course, Ruby." Despite her answer however, Blake's worry once again began to rise. _Have I done something to upset Ruby?_

"Thanks!" Ruby laughed nervously, scuffing her foot against the stone balcony. "Ok, so... Blake, we've been together for a year now. And that year has been one of the best years of my life. You make everyday better, and I meant it when I say that I love you." There was a pause as Ruby went over her words. "Wait, no I meant that I _mean_ it when I say I love you! I meant it then and now! Not that it meant more before than now, because if anything, it probably means more now! And _that's_ not to say that I didn't mean it back then because I've loved you since I first saw you, and that's gotten better and better by the day and-"

"Ruby-"

"_Blake I said no talking!"_ The faunus quickly covered her mouth, nodding and smothering her worry as best as she could. She really didn't know what was to come next, and that was something that did not make the task of staying strong easier. Ruby let out a breath, shaking her head as if annoyed with herself. "God, I'm sorry Blake! I thought that I was okay with this, but now I'm screwing up and acting like a total loser!"

Blake decided that was something she wouldn't keep quiet about. "You're not a loser, Ruby."

"I will be if I can't do this!" There was a pause as silver eyes met gold, confusion emitting from the latter.

"... Do what?"

The young huntress sighed, hanging her head in the process. She slowly stepped up to Blake, and only met her gaze once more when she was directly in front of her. "Blake… You're the best thing that ever happened to me. An amazing teammate, an awesome friend and… _Really_ great lover… I wanted to be your girlfriend forever. But ever since Easter, and with the eggs we made for each other, I realized…" She sighed, looking back to her shoes. "I realized that that isn't the case anymore."

Everything in Blake's world froze, her veins becoming ice as the words were spoken. Her heart felt as though it was preparing for self destruction. _...What? Is Ruby… What did I do wrong? Did she know about the proposal and it freaked her out? How could I have-_

"I want to be more than that."

…_. Huh?_

"You made me realize that I've never been happier than before I was with you, Blakey. Maybe it's dumb, but when you gave me that egg… It was so beautiful, so honest… It made me fall in love with you all over again. It showed me how much you loved me. And that's something that I'd like to feel everyday…" Ruby's cheeks began to match her name. "... Forever."

Blake's internal systems had seemingly reignited with a firey passion upon realizing what was happening. _Is she… Is this… Can this be happening? Is it even possible?_

The seemingly impossible idea in Blake's mind turned out to be a reality, as Ruby slowly knelt in front of her and pulled out a velvet box. Opening it, the young girl revealed it's contents- a small, diamond ring surrounded by small rubies.

"Blake Belladonna… Would you… Maybe, you know… Want to… Get married?"

Fireworks. That was what Blake felt inside of her chest upon the question being presented. Her hands immediately shot to her mouth, the shock slightly taking ahold of her. The universe and time ceased to exist, the walls of Beacon fading into nothing more than obscure backgrounds. All that mattered was Ruby- sweet, adorable, amazingly perfect Ruby. Blake's mind spun in a hundred directions at once as she stared at her. This event, this proposal… It seemed like such an impossibility, so insanely coincidental that it just couldn't be real. The moon shone off the diamond, causing it to sparkle a brilliant light blue. It perfectly represented Blake's soul- shining and sparkling as if it were the most amazing thing on the planet. Her world shook, her heart lurched, everything seemed to be flying through her mind at breakneck speeds. Overwhelming mixes of emotions splattered around her brain, muddling any and all coherent thoughts she had. Nothing could have even described the happiness and joy that she felt in this moment- everything in her life led to this. The White Fang, the faunus prejudice, Beacon, RWBY and now Ruby. Her love, her world, her future. It was all worth it for her. And she wouldn't wish for it to be any other way. So smiling as wide as she could, feeling her fingers shaking as she did so, Blake giggled.

Ruby now looked up in shock, an apparent concern about her, if the blush and nervous eyes were to represent anything. "Wh-what? What's wrong? Do you not want to?"

The giggling that Blake was emitting could not be ceased, the situation too perfect for reality. "On one condition."

Ruby looked as though she were going to panic from doing something wrong before Blake too knelt in front of her kneeling girlfriend, pulled her own box out and exposed the ruby-red ring free to the night's atmosphere. "Only if you accept my proposal."

The two girls sat there in silence for a moment, both kneeling across from one another on the balcony in the late night air. Ruby's face was plastered with a look of shock, frozen in place save for the rapid blinking that was occurring. Blake's smile never faltered as she waited for Ruby to regain herself- she felt as though she had surpassed Cloud Nine in this moment. It took about a full minute after Blake slid her own ring onto her girlfriend's finger for Ruby to meet her eyes again, only to display just how clouded with joyous tears they were. Blake found it incredibly adorable the way her bottom lip quivered as she slowly started to reply.

"... We're such dorks."

Blake's laugh was cut off by Ruby colliding against her chest. Struggling to keep upright, Blake stood and spun Ruby around in her arms. She could feel her happiness seeping through her heart, and the tight hug around Blake's neck made the passion of the moment increase tenfold. Ruby giggled and sniffled happily as Blake glanced towards the moon. This was right- this was what she wanted. To live in a world where she could be with Ruby forever, where they could always be at each other's sides. Where Ruby's happiness was hers. Where even through their darkest moments and happiest days they would be one. The silky feeling of Ruby's hair and her laugh were enough alone to cause Blake to endlessly purr, but that coupled with this moment now… It was magic, of it's most purest form. Blake pulled away slightly, only to crash her lips against Ruby's, unloading all of the passion and emotion that was building into the kiss. The taste of Ruby's lips was never something that Blake tired of, and words could not express how glad she was that it was something that she'd get to experience everyday. She held her position, her lips tingling from the searing lip lock before she pulled away from Ruby, but never letting her body go as she did so.

"That… _This_ is amazing."

Ruby bit her lip, her grin threatening to split her her mouth. "Were you actually going to propose tonight? Like, for real?" After a small nod of confirmation, the young girl ran a hand through her hair, which had tangled throughout all the spinning. "I can't believe it, we're like the same person."

Blake pecked her cheek softly. "I am truly grateful for having you in my life Ruby. And you have _no_ idea how happy I am that you wished for the same thing I did."

"I wouldn't want anything else, Blake. I love you. More than anything ever."

"I love you too Ruby- forever. And that is a promise."

Silver met gold once more, the atmosphere seeming to be burning with passion and joy around them. Moments later, Ruby took Blake's hand, kissing it gently as she smiled. "So… We're engaged!"

Grinning wider, Blake nodded. "We are indeed."

"… You know what that calls for, right?" Blake's cheeks flushed as Ruby pressed her chest against her own. "A special _celebration._"

"... Do you mean…?"

"That's right, kitty cat." Ruby's hand moved up to rub the velvet bow housing the faunus' ears, causing her to groan lightly. "We totally, definitely, one hundred percent need to go _TRICK-OR-TREATING RIGHT NOW!"_

Obviously unprepared for the sudden volume level and answer, Blake's eyes widened in shock, her blush intensifying at their different thoughts on what was to come. "Oh! Right… I suppose it is Halloween…"

The small peck delivered to her nose was enough to keep her from saying more as Ruby looked at her, a mischievous smirk now growing. "I know what you were thinking Blakey- you're so bad sometimes." Grasping her hand, Ruby began leading her girlfriend to the door of the balcony. "But we need to go get _candy_, Blake! Before it's all gone!"

Ruby's upbeat tone morphed into a surprised yelp as she was spun around suddenly, pushed up against the wall beside the door and advanced on by Blake, an intense pair of lips pressing against her own. Ruby moaned into the kiss, her hands moving to Blake's arms and grabbing them tightly as if for support. Blake released her feelings into Ruby, every touch and sensation feeling like heaven on her skin. Just as quickly as she had done it however, the faunus stepped back, feeling herself smirk at her girlfriend's stunned expression. "But _you're_ sweet enough for me."

Giggling, Ruby shook her head, obviously trying to hide the blush rising. "C'mon kitty cat, let's go get some candy- and maybe later, we can have some extra dessert." Blake couldn't stop a chuckle at the statement as she was dragged through the door. All the while, one thought remained in her mind, one that set her spirit soaring past the clouds above Vale.

_I get to be with Ruby for the rest of my life. That is something that I shall always cherish. Thank you Ruby- you have shown me what true happiness is- what true love is. I shall do my best to give you the same feelings… Always. _

**(RWBY)**

Yang was surprised, to say the least, at the scene she walked into upon entering their dorm room. She and Weiss had just left the party, wanting to allow slumber to consume them as it was around three in the morning. The huntress was glad that she had choose to leave the alcohol alone, not wanting to get wasted and do something stupid again (okay, maybe she had _one_ drink- maybe). She paused in the doorway, viewing what lay (literally) in front of her. Blake and Ruby were curled up on the floor, fast asleep in the most adorable cuddle-puddle Yang had ever witnessed. Large bags of candy surrounded the two, spilling their contents all over the carpet. Blake was wearing a witch hat and scarf, while Ruby was dressed as a cat- though, Yang wasn't sure she was totally okay with how much skin the costume was exposing. Her sister's chin was resting against Blake's neck, the older girl's arms wrapped lovingly and protectively around her. Both were slightly drooling and snoring, giving Yang a bigger reason to grin at the cute display. They were _really_ adorable.

Weiss lightly shoved past her girlfriend only to also stop and view the spectacle laid out in front of them. After a moment of surveillance, she snorted, rolling her eyes in the process. "They couldn't make it to the beds?"

"Ruby goes hard when it comes to trick or treating- no time for beds."

"Such children."

"Come on Princess, even you have to admit that they're perfect."

There was a pause before Weiss replied. "I don't _have_ to admit it to recognize that it's true."

Yang grinned wider, lightly tapping her shoulder. "Well, it's Blake, so I suppose that they're _purrfect_ together!"

"It is too late for any damn puns, Yang."

"Meh, you're no fun."

Weiss suddenly kissed her cheek, sauntering over to her bed and falling in it without bothering to change. "That isn't even remotely true."

"... Nah, it's not." Yang started to make her way over to her girlfriend's position when she stopped as a glimmer caught her eye. Looking at the two sleeping girls, the blonde could see their hands intertwined lovingly- Blake's housing a diamond ring, and Ruby's wearing a… Well, ruby one. The complete happiness behind the smiles the two wore as they slept told Yang the whole story. Her heart fluttering as joy for her two friends shone within her, Yang bent down to kiss her sister's forehead and Blake's cheek before getting into her own bed, eagerly anticipating what tomorrow (and the future) held for Blake and Ruby. Before she cuddled up to Weiss, Yang raised a fist towards team Ladybug.

_Here's to the rest of your lives being kick-ass… It couldn't be any other way when it comes to you two. Congrats. _

_**Wow guys- one full year! I honestly didn't even imagine myself keeping this story going this long, but it was just so much fun to write! (Despite my awful updating consistency and probably a few missed holidays- apologizes!) I love Ladybug with a passion, and I hope that I helped some of you to feel the same way as well! This is the last chapter for sure, but I WILL do an epilogue in the near future if anyone would like to read one! Comments and feedback are always appreciated, and thanks so much for those who've stuck with this till the end! Words cannot express my feelings for you all! **_

_**Once again, thank you, and happy holidays, whatever they may be!**_

_**-Flaming Nytro**_


End file.
